Here Once Again
by Cry-Pom
Summary: Book 3 of the E're Series read Books I & 2 first. Fati's plan failed, Aequivalere still lives. But...is she still the same? To find what she has lost and become Immortal once again she must not only find the three artifacts that started it all...but she must do it as a mortal, without dying. After eons the BWL has returned to his home world, but he's not the same person he once was
1. Time To Screw Over Fate

Here Once Again

**So, I all! I'm back and yes I'm cleaning up HOA real quick then the normal updates will start. **

**Anyway, I, Cp the author of the E're series, own nothing that you recognize from anything outside of the series. I do not own anything JK has claim to, nor Disney/Marvel.**

**Hope you enjoy Book III!**

**(PS: parts of this have been Beta'd by She Is Brighter)**

* * *

><p>Do you know what it is like to die?<p>

I find it rather unlikely that you can answer that question with a yes. After all, most people don't come back to this world after death, or least, not with their memories. However, I'm not typical; probably because I'm not Mortal – not that I'm fully Immortal either.

I'm strange. I've died more times than I can count, and I've felt the weight of dead upon my shoulders millions of times more; and no, I'm not talking about my Bonded.

If there's one thing I've learned in my time, is that not all deaths feel the same.

For those who have brushed briefly with death and walked away, they could describe it as a floating sensation. Others simply say that the world was fading around them, or that there was a light at the end of a dark tunnel that was coming closer.

The truth is that there is no simple way to day. Everyone walks into Death's embrace differently, and I am pretty sure that I have experienced them all at one time or another, and not just because he's my husband.

But I suppose if there is one death that truly stood out in my mind, one that stayed with me after all this time, it was my last death.

The last time I died.

* * *

><p>This feeling…what was this feeling? What was this sensation that wrapped around me so? I felt no familiarity in the dark, like somehow deep down, I knew I should. It didn't feel like a dream –whatever that was – nor did I feel like I was sleeping.<p>

I wasn't sure what these feelings were that I was comparing my current one too; and wasn't that a thought. How could I compare something I couldn't remember?

I wasn't sure how much time was passing, or how long I had been here. There was nothing before the blackness, no thought, no existence. There was just…the darkness, and then the wonder.

Then, suddenly, I knew that I was forgetting something. But what was I forgetting? What had been before the darkness? Had there been something before the darkness? Yes, there must've been…

A strange feeling was growing within me – did I even have an inside? – and I knew that I was forging something, something important. I knew…things, but I wasn't sure what these things were.

Like how I knew that I was abnormal, but I didn't know what abnormal was. Or how I knew that I was running, hiding, afraid of being found…but I wasn't sure what any of those actions were.

But fear… I decided that I didn't like fear.

I tried to push past the fear, because fear was bad…but don't ask me why… and suddenly I could remember something, no, two somethings.

Two faces flashed in my mind's eye, a face with long black colored hair, glowing silver eyes, and a reassuring smile, along with an older face, with short brown curls, unique facial hair, dark eyes, and a playful grin.

I wasn't even sure how I knew what those things were, the words just flowed through my mind as I grasped at the images and kept them close. They couldn't fade into the blackness around me. They were the only proof that something else existed, that I wasn't imagining these feelings and thoughts.

I wasn't sure how much time passed. But then, I wasn't even sure I had a concept of time. I just stayed there, in the darkness, with the strange feeling as I clung to the two images that promised reality.

Then, all of the sudden, I realized something.

The darkness was fading.

Oh, the darkness was brightening or shifting into a new image. The darkness was still there, the sense of everything…or was it nothing… _fading _around me. Or perhaps it was I who was fading away.

Either way, the darkness around me faded and a sense of warmth, of life, filled me. My memories didn't return, nor did I gain any sudden understanding about my existence. But I was warm, and I felt, whole. I could feel the strange beating sensation in my chest, and hear a weird thumping in my ear. I felt safe, and secure, for the first time since before the darkness.

I mentally gasped and spun around in awe as I realized that I had ears, and a chest, and a heart which was beating, and that I knew what all of those things were!

That seemed to flip a switch in my mind and suddenly my mind was flooded with information. I could feel a thin, scratchy blanket beneath my fingertips, and springs of the thin mattress pressing against my back. I could feel the stiffness in my limbs and the saliva on my tongue.

My eyes twitched beneath my eyelids and I reveled in the feeling of movement. How long had it been since I was able to move, since I had a body _to _move? I didn't know, but suddenly I was overcome with the feeling to open my eyes and discover where I was, to look around and see the world beyond the blackness.

Finally, after taking a moment as I tried to remember how to move my eyelids, my eyes fluttered open. A bright light flooded my senses and my eyes were squeezed shut almost as soon as they were open. My eyes were throbbing slightly, but I found myself unconcerned. I had finally seen something beyond the darkness! There was actually a world around me to see!

I opened my eyes once again and even with the dots dancing in my vision I gasped. The color! Well, all of the color was rather dull and bland but there was color and shape nonetheless! My eyes quickly adjusted to the light as I was able to take in the world around me.

I was staring up at a dusty, while ceiling with a large crack running through it, which was running parallel to a ceiling light that was currently off. Blinking some more, I tilted my head to the right, taking note of the air vent in the corner of the ceiling. I found myself looking at a very dirty window that was currently fogged up with perspiration. There were no curtains framing the window, but some of the wood on the frame seemed to have been pulled off; like there used to be something attached that had been forcefully removed.

Tilting my head to the left and letting my eyes travel to the other side I spotted a door. It was an off-white door which was closed, and the paint was just barely starting to peel. I could see the back of two locks on the door, and a cat flap near the floor. The cat flap confused me. Weren't they usually on outside doors? Why did I have a cat flat on my bedroom door, or what I assumed was a bedroom door?

More importantly, how did I know what a cat flap was and where they were supposed to be placed?

Dismissing the thought from my mind for now I continued on in my examination. I could see a desk from the corner of my eye, and a dark shape that might've been a box, or a trunk. Decided that I had seen everything I could from my current position on my bed, I tried to see if the rest of my body worked.

Slowly but surely I moved my head, toes, fingers, elbows, nose, and even tried moving my ears. After yet another moment of marveling in the sensation of movement and feeling, I gained enough confidence to sit up. Moving slowly, some strange voice in the back of my mind worried that the room might start spinning, I pulled myself into a sitting position.

Inspecting the room more closely, with its broken toys and random junk, I decided that I didn't know where I was. But wherever that was, I didn't want to be here. Dust lay thickly on almost every surface besides the desk and the bed on which I lay, and I could just feel the dislike radiating from the walls.

I swung my legs off of the side of the bed, my eyes continuing to sweep the room. There had to be something in the room that I would recognize, right? People didn't just randomly wake up and not remember their lives. Or at least, I didn't think they did.

But sadly, nothing stuck out to me. I didn't recognize any of the books scattered across the desk, or the hand drawn calendar pinned to the wall, counting down days to a large red circle. Getting to my feet, I strolled around the room, flipping through random books and poking at some of the junk. Surely this wasn't _my _bedroom was it? I may not know who I am, but this really didn't feel like it belonged to me.

I finally spotted a letter, sitting atop of a large pile of scattered papers, that looked half written. It was written in barely legible scribble with ink spots splattered everywhere. Had this been written with a broken pen or something?

Hoping that the letter would give me a few clues as to what was going on, or who I was, I picked it up and quickly read it.

_Guys,_

_I am so sick and tired of you all ignoring me! I mean, is it really that hard to pick up a quill or even a pen _– I paused, confused. Wasn't a quill a feather pen used a few centuries ago? Why would people be using them nowadays? – _and write me a quick letter that's more substantial than, "Oh I can't say anything right now…" blah, blah, blah! Seriously, you'd think after everything that happened this past school year you, my so called __best friends__, would at least know how and want to hold a conversation, __even if you aren't allowed to share any information!__ But no, instead I get short, not noteworthy letters that are barely afterthoughts in your lives! _

_For whatever reason (I'm sick of our excuses that aren't really excuses, you can shove them where the sun doesn't shine) you aren't bothering to talk to me, I just thought I'd tell you that I thought I meant more to you. _

_Well, I've decided that you both have a week. Unless I get some answers, or at least some decent conversation, you can say that our friendship is over._

_I would hate to lose two of my best friends, but best friends don't treat each other this way. _

_It's up to you. _

The letter wasn't signed, but my heart ached for the writer. Whomever it was had been in a lot of pain, and very angry; for good reason it sounded like. It was obvious the writer of the letter was also the owner of this room, and I didn't like the picture that was being painted of this person's life.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember, not if there was a chance this was my room, and my life.

"Ah, but it is not worth recalling the ugliness if you can also remember the beauty?"

I jumped, spinning around and dropping the letter to the floor. There, sitting on my bed rather a peculiar figure. The figure was female, whose age was unimaginable. Every time I tried to mentally assign the woman an age, something else about her just crept in to change my opinion. It was like an age just wouldn't stick to her, even my image of her.

I blinked as I mentally moved past her age, not realizing that my mouth had dropped open in surprise. The woman had long silver hair, lowlighted with midnight blue. Large, cloudy blue eyes that seemed to echo knowledge itself, though they were also unfocused like she was dazed or half blind, sat in the middle of her face. Her skin was a pale cream color, and even her pink pink lips were pale. A four inch scar crossed over her left eye, giving her an even more mysterious and wise appearance.

A midnight blue cloak was clasped at her neck by a swirling broach, and beneath the cloak she wore a light blue robe that appeared to be made of silk. Or at least, I thought it looked like silk. The robes hung to her figure and fell to the ground, even as she sat on the bed. A carved staff made out of black wood, adorned with symbols and runes laid, and topped with a large crystal that seemed to have swirling smoke trapped inside.

It was hypnotizing and I had to force my gaze away from the crystal and back to the woman's face.

Her large eyes were wide with compassion, and something that looked strangely enough like a mixture of love and worry. This made me frown, and I tilted my head to the side in question.

"W…who are you?" I asked, my hoarse and scratchy voice echoing through the air for the first time.

She smiled; a simple kind smile that seemed to bring life and joy to the room. I swore I saw amusement flash through her eyes for just a moment before it was gone, and I was left wondering if I had imagined it.

"I am a friend," She answered, and for some reason that made her sad, because her eyes darkned and her smile lessened. Was I supposed to remember her? Was she trying to be mysterious or was it just her personality?

She chuckled, and my eyes widened as my stomach dropped. Was she telepathic? Could she get in my head?!

"Well, I wouldn't exactly claim to be inside of your mind when you're projecting your thoughts to me, rather loudly in fact." The woman said with yet another soft chuckle and a shake of her head.

My eyebrows furrowed as I studied to woman. Why did I feel like I knew her, and why didn't I think it was strange that she had just appeared right next to me? I didn't feel threatened by her, but at the same time I was on edge. It was like…if she was here, that meant something else was here. Something that scared me.

But didn't know what any of this meant! I didn't know why I couldn't remember anything, why this woman didn't scare me but something following her did. It didn't make sense. I just wanted something to make sense.

"I think you'll find that very little in the universe actually makes any kind of sense." She stated and I couldn't help the glare that I threw at her.

I didn't appreciate her responding to my thoughts. They were supposed to be privet, even if I was projecting or whatever.

She didn't reply, and I nodded to myself. It seemed like she had gotten the message.

"Who are you? And can you answer that without trying to sound all mysterious? I think I have enough unknowns in my life at the moment without adding another." My statement turned into a slight drawl at the end and I blinked in surprise at myself. That sounded almost bitter, since when was I bitter?

Her smile turned sad before it vanished, and she answered with a sigh. "I am Infinitas, and what I said was true. I am a friend, I'm your friend."

Her name sparked something in the back of my mind. It seemed…familiar somehow. But I didn't know how. There was so much that I didn't know.

"Why are you here?" I asked, moving on to the next question that appeared in my mind. Or rather, the next question that actually seemed relevant to ask.

"I'm here to help you," She replied simply and I almost cheered. For some reason I felt like Infinitas didn't typically do simple answers.

Then the excitement hit me as I realized just what she had said. She was here to help me? Did that mean that she could give me my memories back?!

I paused, as doubt started warring in my chest. Did I want my memories back, if this was my room and that letter reflected my life at all, I suddenly wasn't so sure.

Infinitas cleared her throat, and I realized that her sad smile was back once again.

"I can't return your memories to you, that's not within my power." She said sadly, and I could see the pain in her eyes. I felt like I was missing something, but I wasn't sure what. What was I missing? What didn't I understand?

Ok, besides practically everything.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a glowing crystal on a black coard. "However, my Sister and Mother gave me something for you."

I gazed at it, suddenly filled with a desire to snatch it out of her hand. What was it about that flowing crystal and pitch black cord that called to me? Why did it feel so important?

Why couldn't I get answers to any of my questions?

"It will not return all of your memories, but it will return a few of them. The select few we were able to save." I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I had a feeling that I could trust her. I knew that she cared about me and was just trying to help.

"If you take this," She continued her voice suddenly grave. "Yes, some of your memories will be returned to you. However, it will not be pleasant, and you must make a choice. You can take this from me and remember the bare essence of who you are, but you will re-enter a life that you've secretly wished to leave for years. You will struggle, you will hurt, and you will have to fight. But I swear to you this, if you choose to take it, you will also discover who you are, and what you could be."

My whole brain seemed frozen as it tried to process her words. What did she mean? Was I in danger? What had I wanted to escape? I was just so confused. I didn't know, but…I wanted to.

My stomach lurched and part of my brain begged me not to take the crystal, to just leave the room and the strange woman and to go see if I could find someone …normal… to help me. But I shoved the voice aside.

Sure, there might be pain, and I had a feeling that my life wouldn't be easy, but wasn't it worth it if you knew who you were? Wasn't it worth it if you could remember your loved ones, if you could remember your friends and your past?

I thought it was.

Refocusing on the woman on the bed, I instantly noticed the wide, proud smile on her face. I must've been projecting again.

"I just want to remember." I told her aloud, with a nervous shrug. "I want to know who I am."

She nodded at me, and held out the crystal. "Then take it. Take it, Young one, and remember."

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes; there she went being all mysterious and cryptic again. Taking a deep breath to steel myself, I reached forward and wrapped my hand around the stone.

As soon as my skin made contact with the smooth, warm surface, a flash of light and a burst of energy erupted from the rock. Infinitas let go of it, the same moment, and suddenly I felt knowledge and scenes flowing into my mind.

I saw myself fighting, laughing, crying, and loving. I saw myself with different faces in different times. But most of all, I saw myself _living. _

I fell to my knees, my mind struggling to assimilate everything that I saw. The images were disjointed, hazy, and sometimes painful. But after a moment, I finally knew who I was.

Or at least, who I had been.

_Harry. _

_Penny. _

_E're._

And suddenly, everything cleared and I could remember. Not everything of course, the gaps in my memory were large and more than obvious, but I knew enough. I could recall who I had been, who I was, and more or less what I needed to do.

Fati had done something. Attacked me, and my mortal father Tony had been there. I had reached out to Mortem, and then everything had gone black. I flinched back from the memory of the pain, but pushed through it.

My clearest memories were some of my earliest; the majority of my First Life was once again situated in my mind. I knew where I was, the room clicking in my mind. I was back where it had all begun, oh so long ago.

I still couldn't remember what had exactly happened besides Fati's laughing face, Tony's frozen look of anger, and the pain. In fact, that was pretty much all I could remember of my life as Penella Stark; and I had no memories of any of my other Lives. I knew that they existed, just like how I knew random things about Immortals, about my Family, but very few memories to go along with them.

I could sense the energy settling, and my eyes snapped open. I knew that I would have to go through my memories at some point, as whatever Fati had done had scrambled them out of order and most of them were still fuzzy, but I could do that later. Right now, I was more concerned with how I was back in this world…and why.

I could remember this world burning. This house shouldn't be standing, and my room definitely shouldn't look like it was the summer of my Fifth year. Something was wrong, the world felt wrong._ I_ felt wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking my head to refocus my wandering thoughts and looking towards Infinitas.

She sighed, and for once she looked older than time itself, which she was. "Fati attempted to eradicate your Soul. She wasn't trying to just kill you; she wanted to destroy you – utterly and completely."

My eyes widened as the memory of pain flashed through my mind. I flinched, and shoved the memory into the farthest reaches of my mind that I could.

"That would explain the pain then. But how on earth am I still here? More specifically, how am I _here_?" I asked, suddenly so very tired. Of course there was yet another battle that needed to be fought, another obstacle in my path.

Part of me wished that I hadn't picked up that crystal.

I pushed that voice away again. No, remembering was important. Memories made us who we are.

Infinitas sighed, "Because you were originally human, and a New Soul when you began your life as Harry, your Soul was tied to this dimension. Fati started ripping your Soul apart, removing lifetime by lifetime. She wasn't able to destroy it fully, because the last sliver of your Soul, your most basic instincts and core self, fled. It fled to the only place it still felt a connection to."

She paused, before continuing. "It fled home."

My eyebrows furrowed, I hadn't considered this place my home for a very long time. But then, if it was just a sliver of my Soul left, the piece that only knew the connection to this dimension…it made sense that it would flee here.

"Ok," I said slowly, deciding not to comment on the home part. "So the rest of my Soul fled here. But there's more, isn't there?"

Infinitas smiled sadly and nodded. "Fati wasn't acting alone. She gained her power from _someone_, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do that to you. I am sorry I did not see her coming, Little One, my Sight has been failing me as of late."

I grimaced, and patted my Sister's shoulder sympathetically. I couldn't imagine what your Realm failing felt like. I might've known once, but I didn't want to imagine.

After clearing her throat, Infinitas continued on. "Fati was able to block us from you during the attack, I'm sure you could guess that Mortem was quite distressed. Livid, would actually describe him better. We were powerless to help, and so many of us tried." She looked close to crying. "I'm so sorry."

"You tried," I found myself saying, "that's all that really matters."

She gave me a weak smile, and continued on. "We were able to break through eventually, but by then it was already too late. The remainder of your Soul had fled here, and it wasn't long before Fati followed."

I swallowed, Fati was here? That was bad, that was really bad. I had no idea how this world still existed, but if Fati hurt one hair on anyone's head…

"Thankfully, Mother interfered after Fati tried to destroy you," Infinitas said, switching topics just slightly. "She was able to reconstruct your Soul, saving it, but then…" She paused, looking pained and I wondered what had happened that was so horrible.

She took a deep breath before exhaling, "Your Soul was lost. If you wish to regain the rest of your Soul, the rest of your memories and abilities, than you'll have to, once again, reunite the Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows!?" I echoed in surprise and question as my eyebrows rose. What did the Hallows have to do with anything?

Infinitas gave me a sad smile. "They were what granted you the power to become an Immortal in the first place. Some might find it poetic that you must unite them again to return your status as one."

I could tell from Infinitas' face that she didn't really agree with that idea, so I didn't comment. I felt cheated somehow, like someone was just making me jump through even more hoops; even though I didn't remember what the previous ones had been.

"Fati has learned this as well, and is tearing apart the dimension to stop you." My Sister continued on, shifting her weight on the bed.

"Tearing apart the dimension?" I asked my eyes wide. Was Fati really that powerful?

"Since this world's timeline ended, everything that happened within became absolute. There was no active Realm within it, besides Memoria's. Every timeline that had played out within this world was simply looping, history playing over and over again. This happens to any dimension once it Ends. The dimension isn't' destroyed, its simply removed from the larger weave and allowed to loop. Dimensions such as this are called Shadow Dimensions.

"When Fati intervened, attempting to influence this dimension, it started to unravel. The original timelines are imprinted onto the very core of the dimension, they can never be erased. But another unstable, parallel dimension was created on top of the original, so to say, as a security measure. The Shadow Dimension is trying to protect itself by isolating any anomalies, such as your Soul, my projection, or Fati's influence. This is the small dimension that we're standing in now. However, Fati's manipulations are weakening the barrier between this bubble dimension and the original one. Given enough time, and the two will merge. By the time that happens, your Soul must be rejoined. Or this Shadow Dimension will cease to exist."

I just stared at Infinitas in shock. I had to reunite the Hallows or allow my original universe, or what was left of it, be destroyed!? I mentally groaned as my eyes clenched shut. I always had to save the day.

"So, I just have to get the Hallows…that's not hard. It'll take me a day at most." I said, opening my eyes and gazing at Infinitas.

But she just shook her head, her smile once again sad. "It's not that simple. This bubble dimension isn't the same as the world you remember. Fati's attacks have warped things, changed events and history. The Hallows may not be in the same places as you remember, and you are also once again merged in the timeline. If you just vanish, or ignore the time streams, the bubble will collapse even faster."

I narrowed my eyes at Infinitas just slightly. There was something about what she was saying…or maybe it was the tightness around her eyes… that told me that she wasn't being completely honest with me. But timelines were her Realm, and you didn't question an Immortal on their Realms.

"Wait, you're telling me that I have to play Harry Potter again?!" I exclaimed, remembering my teenage years so long again. I ended up fighting the urge to smash my head into something. That was so not fair.

"Well, technically you'll be Harriette Jay Potter; it's one of those things that warped…but essentially, yes." Infinitas stated, an amused twinkle in her eyes. My eyes widened and I glanced down at myself. How the hell hadn't I noticed that I had boobs?! "But not to worry, just because you must stick with the timelines doesn't mean everything must be the same. You have a rather large window of variation before the dimensional destabilization becomes too large…"

"Will I be able to sense it?" I asked, my gut telling me to cut her off before she could launch into a long winded explanation.

"Yes," She said with a half-smile, "you'll be able to sense it."

"Good," I said with a nod, already thinking of the things that I was going to change to make my life easier…and because I had always wanted to.

"And nothing I do will impact the original timelines?" I asked for clarification. Oh, if I could get away with getting Umbitch kicked out of Hogwarts even earlier, and possibly admitted to an insane insilum…. That is, if finding the Hallows took that long. I didn't plan on sticking around very long.

Infinitas shook her head. "No, and you'll sense any destabilization long before it happens…" she trailed off before continuing. "The bubble dimension is still forming, that's how I am able to be here. Once it's formed, no Immortal will be able to enter without destroying it completely. We're putting a shield up, so that Fati won't be able to enter so easily. But it will be up to you, I won't be able to help."

She stood up suddenly, her eyes serious and her frown set. "Do be careful, Aequivalere…Harriette. You're completely mortal now. If you die before your Soul is complete…we won't be able to bring you back."

I nodded solemnly. Stay alive, I'm pretty sure I could do that. Then the name hit me and I scrunched up my nose.

"Ew, there's no way I'm going by Harriette. I think I'll stick with E're." I said, trying and failing to remember where the nickname had come from.

For the first time today, Infinitas threw her head back and laughed whole heartedly. She was literally shaking with laughter as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at her.

"I'm glad you think my suffering is so amusing." I drawled with a huff, my pout turning into a glare as she had to lean on her staff to keep upright.

As Infinitas took the time to regain her composure – aka: stop laughing hysterically – I wondered what else had changed. I was female this time around, which was rather odd, so what else was different? Was Ron a girl? Was Hermione blonde? Was Dumbledore straight!?

I shuttered. I wasn't sure if I would survive such changes.

"You'll survive." Infinitas stated simply, smirking at me. "You'll also need to reconstruct your mental walls. As far as I can See, the only current change is your gender…but the warped timelines are still settling, so I'm afraid you'll just have to see."

I nodded as I tried to put up the best barriers I could, which weren't all that good. I would really need to do some Mind and Soul searching after this to get my memories and defenses sorted.

"That would be a good idea." Infinitas said with a nod. "Now, I won't be able to stay much longer. The bubble is almost fully formed. But do keep this in mind," Her eyes were suddenly hard and I jumped back as her face was an inch from mine.

"Everyone from this world is just an Echo. Their Souls moved on long ago. They may look and act like your old friends, your old family…but they're really nothing more than faded memories."

My eyes widened as I realized what my Sisiter had said. She was right of course, but still… I was going to see everyone again! The feable walls I had instinctually put up when I realized what world I was in crashed down. Sure, I _knew _that they were all here – more or less – but to actually accept it… to think about it…

Sirius, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny, the Twins – both the Twins, alive! – Molly, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva…everyone. Everyone was here. I would actually see them again.

"You will." Infinitas confirmed quietly before pulling me into her arms. "But please, please be careful Little Sister. None of us, not one member of your Family wants to see you gone."

The unspoken announcement that Fati was no longer Family almost surprised me. But after everything she had done… I only wondered if Father had ordered it so.

Infinitas using the word "family" sparked something in my mind and I buried my face further into her robes. "What about T-Dad? And Mortem? Are they alright? You mentioned that Mortem went a bit manic, and I remember Dad being frozen…"

"I am so sorry you remember that!" Infinitas exclaimed, her voice dark as she hugged me tighter. "Your father is physically fine. Fati's attack did little damage to his body." She paused, and I wondered why I was felt like I should be worried about his mental health. My eyes widened as I realized that I wasn't worried about Tony. Sure, I had asked about him, but that was mostly just because I remembered him as family. I searched my mind for the one picture I had of the man, and tried, tried too hard to get an emotional response…but nothing happened.

I felt nothing when I thought about my father. My father! Nothing! It must've been because of how little of my Soul was currently aware…but, it still felt _wrong_. I should be worried about him, or miss him, or something! But there was nothing…just like there was barely any memory of him within my mind.

I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Don't worry about it." Infinitas said, and I wasn't sure if she was referring to my inquiry into Tony's health or my frantic thoughts. I couldn't tell if I was still projecting or not. "I believe in you, E're."

She smiled at me as let her arms fall to her sides and stepped back. Clasping her staff in one hand tightly, she gave me an almost teasing smile.

"Oh, and as for Mortem…I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." She winked at me, almost managing to hide the worry in her eyes as she vanished.

"Oi!" I protested, at the spot she had just occupied. "Being cryptic really doesn't help me!"

I swore I heard her chuckle echoing through my mind one last time, but I could've imagined it.

With a groan I flopped down onto my bed – oh god this was my bed again – and rubbed my temples. I was just about to dive in my mind, sort through my memories, figure out if I could do anything else besides sense the destabilization of the bubble dimension – hell, I didn't even know if I could still do magic – but life had other plans. Sometimes, I really didn't like my Sister's timing.

"GIRL, GET YOUR LAZY NO GOOD ARSE OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

With yet another groan, I rubbed a hand down my face. Oh yes, coming back to the summer before Fifth year meant that I had to deal with the Dursleys. Great.

"Wizarding World… you better hold onto your wands." I muttered to myself as I hauled myself off of my bed. I wasn't the same person I had been whenever it was that I had been here last. If there was one thing I knew, it was that. I may not be able to make any permanent changes, but I wasn't about to let history repeat itself, or Fati ruin the one home I could currently remember.

But first, I had to resist the urge to stab something through Vernon's eye or ripping his head off.

"Tempting," I muttered to myself as I slipped out of my room, "very tempting."

"GIRL!"

I groaned. Fate really did hate me.

Oh, wait.

Of course she did, its Fati.

I was so doomed.

"Well," I stated, rolling my shoulders back. "Time to screw over Fate."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I'm actually quite fond of the remake of this chapter…I still can't believe that I'm doing this though. After all those PMs with me saying I WASN'T rewriting HOA…and here I am. Apparently you all are smarter than I am. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks so much for sticking around so long. I hope you enjoy the next installment of the E're series. **

**Til next time,  
>Cp <strong>


	2. Mad or Madder

Here Once Again

**If you want to see a disclaimer, you can look in one of the previous books. **

**Oh, and Chapter 1 is redone, if my older readers didn't know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was dreaming or something as I moved through the kitchen. I literally could not believe I was back here.<p>

I had thought that when I left that summer after Sixth year that I would never have to step back inside of this house. Now, here I was, living here again.

Sure, I knew that it wasn't exactly the same world that I had watch die all those years ago (though I had no idea how long it had been); for one, everyone was still alive, I was a girl, and I was also fourteen…

But to actually walk around this house, to see the obese whale that my cousin had been, and the violent pink boar that was one piece of pork away from a heart attack that called itself my Uncle, it blew my mind. It was surreal. It was astounding.

It was beyond flipping frustrating.

"Girl! Get your head out of the clouds and don't let the bacon burn!" Vernon yelled, his voice shattering my thoughts like a horse through stained glass. I gave my so called Uncle a glare once his back was turned, before flipping the bacon that was sizzling in front of me. I really wished that I had one of my enchanted throwing knives from the war just so I could shove it through his eye…

I was thankful that cooking was still second nature to me, and that I could do it on auto pilot. It left me to contemplate my situation in this new universe, and how violent I currently was.

Maybe it was because my Soul was currently nothing more than a damaged shard?

I saved the thought for later and turned my attention back towards my fuzzy memories. I realized, as I poked at the heavily cheesed eggs, that since Infinitas left it wasn't just my memories in my mind anymore. I also had the memories of Harriette Potter. Apparently, as the dimension formed the history was established and as such I could 'remember' what happened here.

The memories reflected the stability of the universe though. Most of them were blurry or warped and many kept changing. It reflected the status of the bubble dimension, and I couldn't help the grimace the flickered across my face.

This world really was in a horrid state. Nothing was really in a solid state, nothing was stabilized, except the current moment. Everything in the 'past' was simply floating, changing; and more importantly, it appeared that everything was stabilizing around me.

I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but I couldn't deny it. As I served the Dursley's their breakfast the memories of them in this world solidified in my mind, and I could almost _feel _them becoming more real in front of me. I couldn't sense their Souls, but I didn't expect to. I hadn't even realized that I could still sense Souls until I realized that staring at Vernon felt like I was staring at a chair, opposed to staring at Infinitas, which felt like I was staring at a filtered version of the Sun.

"Hurry up, Freak." Dudley demanded as he sneered at me. I rolled my eyes before dishing up Vernon and Dudley's overly large plates of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and potatoes and placing the rest in the center of the table. Thankfully Petunia was having breakfast with one of her little gossip groups, or she may have actually noticed me nicking two slices of toast and a few strips of bacon into my sleeve. She had always been more observant than Dudley or Vernon.

I stepped back and couldn't help but to stare sadly at my obese cousin as he stuffed his face as fast as he could. Last time around, 'Big D' had started to grow up after the Dementor attack had slapped some reality into him. After Tom's war, but before we realized I wasn't aging, we had stayed in contact. I had even gone to Dudley's wedding and been there when his daughter was born.

Now though…my cousin was nothing but an overly large, spoilt, blonde, prick.

"Now," Vernon snarled, a bit of egg hanging from his mustache. "Go weed the garden, paint the fence, wash the windows, and vacuum the whole house top to bottom." He paused and glared at me menacingly.

"If you don't get done before dinner, oh and you'll have to make us lunch of course, then no food for a week!" He seemed to be congratulating himself on such a well thought out punishment, wow even my observations were sarcastic, and I rolled my eyes.

I quickly did the dishes and then strode out into the summer sun. I rolled up the bottoms of Dudley's old jeans, getting new clothes that fit was high on my to-do list, and set to work. Weeding was rather mindless, so it was easy to slip back into my thoughts.

Today I would just go along with everything. I would just play the game and go about life as if I was still Harry…Er, Harriette Potter. Today I decided, was for getting the hang of everything, figuring out what I was able to do, and planning. Then I could start changing things and looking for the Hallows.

I chuckled as I pulled out a rather large weed and tossed it 'randomly' over my shoulder towards where I could sense – or rather, smell – Fletcher. Just because I had a whole bunch of crap hanging over my head didn't mean I couldn't have some fun; and besides, what was more fun than causing chaos? Mind, I still had to be careful, I didn't want to die after all.

That would suck.

But still. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>An hour later and I was finished with the garden. Dudley had waddled off with his gang to bully some primary school kids, and Vernon was watching TV. This gave me the freedom to experiment with my abilities a bit. I really wasn't sure what I could do or what I couldn't. I had gained quite a few abilities after collecting the Hallows the first time, and I had a few vague recollections of a couple other abilities, but in my current state…I'd be surprised if I could do anything.<p>

I was impressed I could still sense Souls. Or at least, that's what I assumed I could do. I didn't have very any Souls to test out that theory on; which was a depressing thought that I immediately pushed away.

Grinning excitedly, I turned towards the shed. With Fletcher as my guard and the male occupants of the house occupied, I wouldn't have a problem.

Once the shed was unlocked, I slipped inside and settled down amongst the cans of paint, lawn mower, and gardening tools and closed my eyes.

While it had been relatively simple to finish sorting my memories, many which were still changing and warping, while working I was actually going to have to try to gain access to my Core. That meant some heavily concentrated meditation since I was doing it unaided and with an unstable Soul. It was weird, the random little snippets of information I knew.

I closed my eyes and eventually my breathing slowed. My concept of time drifted away, as did everything else, until I couldn't even hear my heartbeat echoing through me.

I stretched out my mind once everything was silent. I could suddenly feel the energy in the air around me, and the universe fraying. I could feel the strain, the pain, and the instability of everything. I forced myself away from the mess of energetic strings and focused in on myself.

I searched for the path that I had known so well in my later years as Harry Potter. I searched every inch of my dark, cracked self. I tried to ignore how fractured I looked, how broken I really was, searching not for my Soul, but for the heart of my energetic being.

Following the strings of magic I was ecstatic to find still woven through my body and my partial Soul; I stumbled upon a pulsing blue-green orb. I knew instinctually that this was my Core, though it looked slightly different the last time I remembered seeing it.

Something in my gut told me that I had more than one Core as Penny, and that they too looked different. But like almost everything from that life, I remembered nothing. So I focused on what I did know. My current Core looked remarkably similar to mine as Harry Potter. The main difference was that the wispy, silver energy that had come from the Hallows the first time around wasn't present.

However, I was surprised to see a small speck of a black shadow slowly fading from my Core. I knew instantly that this was the shadow of the Horcrux that had been attached to my scar. I supposed that while I was human at the moment, my Soul was either too broken to hold onto or my energy was now too tainted by whatever was left over from my previous Immortal status. I didn't know which it was, and I didn't care. I was just glad it was gone.

Actual piece of Tommy-boy's soul or not, I didn't want it anywhere near me.

I spent the next good while absorbed in my abilities, but didn't end up discovering very much. I could see auras, sense Souls, and my magical manipulation was at the same level it had been sometime after I united the Hallows the first time round. My actual magical power was also at a rather high level, the same level that it had reached after my magical maturity. As a bonus, my magic was apparently still growing, as I was currently only fourteen in this world, which was pretty sweet.

That didn't mean that I could just magically use all of the advanced spells I knew without practive, or use my wandless magic so effectively (or so I suspected) as before. I would have to physically practice to figure out my abilities and what my current limits were. I was alright with that.

All in all, I was pretty pleased with my abilities. Sure, I didn't have any nifty powers from the part of me that used to be Immortal, but I could live with that.

I suspected that my lack of Immortal abilities had something to do with the fact that I was human with a shattered Soul, but at least I had my advanced magic to back me up. It would suck to be completely helpless.

I pulled back away from my Core, letting my mind awaken, when I was suddenly hit with the most curious feeling. My chest felt empty, and my body felt dull. It like was something was missing from anatomy. I poked at the feeling, but couldn't make any sense of it. After a few more moments, my mind managed to conjure an image of a bright white-blue light, and the sensation of energy crackling through my veins.

They were both gone as soon as they had appeared, and left me feeling even more empty inside. What on earth had that been? And why did I miss it so?

With a mental sigh and shrug, I withdrew completely from my mind. I was getting tired of not knowing things and feeling like I was trying to build a jigsaw puzzle with was missing 90 percent of the pieces.

To try and keep myself occupied, I painted the fence, which only took about two hours. During the mindless task I let my magic out of my Core, and pushed it out into every cell of my body. I had no idea how long it had been since I had been able to do it, but the sensation felt amazing. I felt whole, alive, and more awake than I had since I'd woken up.

When I had been in my early twenties, I had discovered that magic was like a muscle. If you worked with it enough and actually used and took care of it, it would grow. Wands were like a limiter, a cheat. They allowed you to use magic without putting any strain on it, never allowing it to fully grow or develop. That was why wandless magic was impossible for so many wizards. They're magic just didn't have enough strength on its own.

I had no idea how many people in the Wizarding World were aware of this, but I didn't imagine that many in England would want to take the training wheels off so to speak. They were too used to using wands; and for most pureblood adults, I doubted that they would even be able to. Their magic had been lazy for so long.

Fletcher was replaced by Lupin at ten, and I assumed that Lupin would be relieved at ten pm. I had no idea what the Order's schedule was, but I was determined to figure it out.

Once Lupin was the one guarding me, I didn't dare use my magic to cheat on my chores. Not that I'd done much of that anyway before the guards were switched. Anyway, I finished my cores easily enough, and after cooking both lunch and dinner I was confined to my room.

As I strode up the stairs, I mentally made a list of what I had left to do today. Make a plan, get a todo list together, and figure out if I could Apparate were on the top of my list. I wasn't sure if yet if leaving the Dursley's early would cause any destabilization, but either way I wasn't spending every day trapped in this godforsaken place.

I'd go mad.

Or madder.

Whichever fit best.

I pushed open my door and froze. I was suddenly bombarded with a rush of energy that made my very being cry out in joy and sing. My magic flared around me and I instantly wanted to smack my head against the wall.

Oh, I was so stupid. I already had a Hallow in my possession! I had no idea why I hadn't realized, or sensed, it earlier; probably because I wasn't anywhere near my best right now. Or something like that. Maybe I was just oblivious in this body.

My eyes didn't move from the floorboard as I practically skipped over and ripped it away. My voice bubbled in my chest and I was pretty sure my magic was making me glow. I was so happy!

My smile grew as I spotted the familiar silver fabric. Even though I was smiling, I still bit my lip. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but that was the best part!

Giggling, I reached down and grasped the Cloak. The world around me erupted in golden light as I felt a rush of foreign magic and my Core thrummed in my chest.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations that flowed through me. Memories settled in my mind and warmth settled in my bones. I felt more whole, more like myself than I had all day. Swinging the Cloak around I couldn't help the giggle the escaped my lips as the enchanted fabric settled on my shoulders.

I still had much to do, and it was going to be far from easy…but at least now I knew it wasn't impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you all think? I'm updating a lot, aren't I? I hope I'm able to keep this groove going. That'd be awesome. Anyway, yes it did take E're all day to figure out that she had the Cloak. But then again, it had been a bit of an insane day. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
>Cp<strong>


	3. Hallowed Memories

Here Once Again

**Hello guys! I finally have working internet again! Yay! You're getting two chapter tonight and another hopefully tomorrow. Celebrate! **

**And Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The cool, silky material around my shoulders hummed as the rest of the residual magic and Soul bits soaked into my being. Ok, so maybe "Soul bits" wasn't exactly the most apt way to describe it. Sue me.<p>

I sighed as the familiar hum of the Hallows settled in my Core – which I was much more in tune with now that I had actually visited it – and knew that my blue-green orb was now wrapped in silver once again. I couldn't help but grin mischievously as I poked the magic of the Hallow. While the Cloak had contained a portion of my Soul, it still had its own power and presence. A power and presence that I've apparently been missing since the last time I had them.

It seed to purr each time our magic brushed against one another, and the Cloak poked me back. Putting the memories of the original universe to good use, I mentally nudged the Cloak into another shape. The Hallow sent me a burst of excited magic and almost instantly I felt the fabric shifting around me, crawling across my skin.

I barely had time to contemplate the feeling before it was gone, and instead of the Cloak wrapped around my shoulders, the Hallow became a shining silver band of braided metal, engraved with the Hallows sign, adorning my wrist.

The Cloak was practically glowing with pride and I was suddenly reminded how childlike each of them were. My theory always had been that the power contained within the Hallows – which I later discovered was Immortal – had brought the objects to life. It had just taken me a while to discover how right I had been.

I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to close my door or replace the floorboard.

Each of the Hallows had their own unique personality. Oh, they all loved being used and usually adored me as their Master. But they didn't always like each other, as they enjoyed being used for different things.

The Cloak was the most energetic of the lot. It loved mischief, and I believed that's why it had gotten along so well with my father so well, James that is. He had loved chaos and mischief, and so had the Cloak. The Cloak also hated being caught or getting in trouble, and always tried to keep its wearer out of it. But for some reason, this particular Hallow seemed to attract it, like it brought about the challenge just to see if it could escape it.

The Cloak loved most people, and was a wonderful judge of character. It especially loved children, and often times I would find that the Hallow had _somehow_ ended up in the hands of my godchild, Teddy. Even when he was off at Hogwarts and I wasn't even in Europe.

The Ring however, had a much more reserved personality. It wasn't energetic, and didn't like drawing attention to itself. It didn't "speak" as much as the Cloak and I often wondered if being turned into a Horcrux had traumatized it. But I never let the Ring know of my inner suspicions.

The Ring was what originally gave me the ability to see Auras and Souls, so I was glad that although I no longer had possession of the Ring, I still retained the ability. The Ring loved being used, which was the only time it seemed to have any real opinion in the world at all; but hated conjuring up the echoes of Souls. So I had mostly used the Ring when I didn't understand something I saw in an Aura. Surprisingly, the Ring was patient, and a rather good teacher.

The Wand was the most…unique of the three. It was special. The Wand loved violence and channeling large amounts of powerful magic. It was pompous and loved showing off, but was also quick to anger and even quicker to lash out. Originally, the Wand's anger had fueled mine more often than not, leading to fights.

Looking back, I was pretty sure the Wand got me into so many fights because it held a grudge with me. The Wand was boastful and gated being hidden, kept in the dark, or not being used. I had learned that the hard way. I was pretty sure that even in the end the Wand had still been angry with me. Then again, I had locked in a box an awful lot the first twenty years I was Master of Death.

Ever since realizing that the Hallows had personalities and were more or less sentient, I regretted ignoring the Wand for so long. It had caused me so many problems over the years until we had reached a semi-consensual agreement.

The Wand was the most versatile of the Hallows, and definitely the most dangerous. Which I admit, did come in handy once we managed to find common ground. Not that we found common ground until everything went to hell.

Our semi-consensual agreement bloomed into something more when WWIII broke out between the Magicals and the Mundane. The War broke out about eighty years after I united the Hallows and five years after the Statute was broken and the Mundane discovered our world. Or rather, five years after the Wizarding World became public knowledge.

By the time the War came around, I had pretty much given up on life. Ginny had left me years before after she had discovered I wasn't aging. I had tried to part on friendly terms with the redhead, but it just didn't work.

That all spearheaded when the Wizarding populace started accusing me of going Dark. Classic, right? I vanished into the Mundane world after that, becoming. Jay Evens and started up my own company. I never became anyone important, but I was alright with that. I avoided the public's attention in both worlds and that was what I wanted.

During my self-imposed exile of the Wizarding World, I only kept in contact with the few important people in my life: Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and the remaining Tonks: Andromeda and Teddy. But only Andy and Teddy saw me regularly. I took my role as Teddy's Godfather seriously, as I had only known my own for a short period of time. Andy didn't always approve of my choices, but she had become somewhat of a mother figure to me over the years.

When the Mundane world found discovered the Magical one, wizards were met with a lot of skepticism and fear. Many choose to hide the fact that they were wizards and to try and merge with the Mundane world; but only those with a history in the Mundane world were remotely successful.

The strained peace lasted half a decade. But then the Anti-Mage groups started, bringing the mobs and the protests. Things just kept escalating, and soon, almost no one was making an attempted at peace.

It all came to a head when the first bomb fell.

Even now, with my mind as it was, I could remember the day.

On March, 17th 2084, a missile attack devastated Diagon Alley. Eighty-nine people were killed, including George Weasley, and over twenty of those marked dead had been under the age of seventeen. The street was devastated, and many shops never opened again. No one was sure who had actually launched the attack, and no one ever confessed. But it was the straw the broke the camel's back.

No one wanted peace after that. No one even bothered to try and figure out what happed. Everyone was simply out for revenge, after blood. By the 25th, the world was in hell. Nowhere was safe, and the world was destroying itself.

Between the numerous Nuclear and Bioweapons that the many Mundane governments had been hording, half of the International Wizarding World was gone by October. When the Wizards finally pulled their heads out of their egos and realized that they were heavily outnumbered and surprisingly outgunned – and man had that been an eye-opener for the Purebloods – they decided that if the Muggles wanted them gone, then they would take the Mundane world with them.

After that, it was nothing more than a bloodbath.

Eight months after Diagon's attack, in late December, Andromeda was killed in French raid. Nine months later, Neville was trampled by a mob when he had been trying to order dwindling supplies for Hogwarts, which had turned into a sanctuary to all magical kind.

I had been devastated by the loss of two people I considered my family. But it was still only the beginning.

With the Wizards no longer caring, the numerous deadly magical creatures that they had kept in check were let loose. Sometimes they were even released purposefully in Mudane cities. Trolls, Giants, Ghouls, Hippogriffs and Griffins were released to tear apart Europe. Sphinxes, Acromentula, Fwoopers, and Chimera decimated Africa and the Middle East. Pogrebins and Kappas laid waste to Asia and Russia. The Yetis were released upon the colder regions. Dementors swept across every continent, devouring Wizards and Mundane alike; though they seemed quite fond of the Americas. Boggarts turned deadly, Giants depopulated the mountains, and the dragons…they burned everything.

With the creatures running wild, many witches and wizards fled to Hogwarts. The ancient castle had become more than a school; it was also the last sanctuary to the magical world. Other ancient structures had also become sanctuaries, but none of them held like the school. They hadn't been actively used, with young budding mages allowing their magic to seep into the very heart of the building. Experts across the land strengthened the wards, making them nigh impenetrable.

Hundreds took shelter there.

As the time went on and the death and destruction got worse, the rest of the Magical community came out of hiding. Centaurs were forced to join battles, as Goblins rose from their tunnels. Vela flew through the skies, befriending the dragons, as the Merpeople tormented those at sea. Werewolves and Vampires killed everyone they could find and the Hags and Banshees….they were doing something to increase the bloodshed.

Even the Thestrals were on the blood stained fields, though they mostly just gorged themselves on all of the corpses left on the ground.

The House elves were one of the few races that didn't fight, choosing instead to protect families and children of both groups where they could, and feeding refugees. That was, until each side realized what the elves were doing, and slaughtered them.

The remaining elves also took refuge at Hogwarts, which is one reason why the castle lasted as long as it did.

By the time 2087 rolled around, there was maybe a million humans still alive on Earth; maybe a couple million sentient creatures. That was the year everything came to a bloody standstill. Almost ninety years after I united the Hallows…

There is a reason the war ended that year. It was that year that I lost the last of my friends, of my family.

I hadn't joined the fighting, even after all of monstrosities I had witnessed. Sure, I had gone into battle, but I had always stayed defensive. Protecting the ones I had gone in for, and making sure as many as possible got out alive.

After Neville had died, I had joined Teddy at Hogwarts. I was in charge of the wards after Bill Weasley died, my short time as an Unspeakable coming in handy many times. Teddy still taught DADA to the small underage population that we had; never once giving up on our future.

The day it happened, I was our collecting rare potion ingredients for Hermione, as I was the only one that we were sure would come back. Luna and Mione were the only two of my school age friends that were still alive.

They had worked at Hogwarts, as Headmistress and Divination professor when the war started, and they had never left. The two of them had spent most of the war torn years attempting to make the Fidelius charm more powerful, and permanent. They wanted to completely separate the two worlds.

At that point, Hogwarts held about a third of the world's total Wizarding population, all of the Elves, and maybe a tenth of the other sentient magical creatures that were left in the world. The last of the magical beings were dropping like flies. Many believed that the newest Bioweapon, a virus that age away at our magical cores, would be the end of us.

The potion ingredients were for a potion that battled the virus' symptoms, though we were far from a cure.

I hadn't even been out for two hours when the Hallows, all crying out together, made me apparate back. It took me three jumps to get back to Hogwarts, and by then, I was too late.

The wards were gone, and I landed right in front of what used to be the front of the castle. But nothing was left. Hogwarts was a pile of smoldering rubble. The lawn was littered with huge craters, the pitch was gone, the Willow was only a burnt husk, the lake was filled with floating debris, and half of the Forest's trees had been knocked down.

The scent of burning flesh stayed in the air for hours afterwards, even though I never found any bodies. Everything was simply gone; and if I hadn't known any better, I would've said that it'd been years since that explosion happened.

I searched for hours; perhaps even longer than a day. I was determined to find something, anything… and eventually, I was successful. Within what had once been the Great Hall, lying underneath the shattered remains of the Staff table, I found the necklace. The gold, goblin forged amulet that I had given Teddy on his eleventh birthday. He had never taken it off.

As the golf engraving of a wolf howling up at a moon stared back at me…it pushed me over the end.

Even with the return of another piece of my Soul and memories, I remember little of what happened after I discovered the amulet. I'm ashamed to admit that I lost it, or at least, I believe I did. I remember my rage, my sorrow, fueled by the Wand as I just wandered the world.

If someone attacked me, I cut them down. But otherwise, I left the world to their fate. I stopped caring. The truth is there was no end of the war. The Mundane and the Magicals just killed each other off, as I stood by and let it happen.

My next clear memory after Hogwart's fall is of a bloodstained field. The grass was practically red with blood, and dark clouds, manufactured by the magicals, blocked out the sun. I watched as the last fraction of wizards and mundane's battled it out. The Hallows brought me here, to the last sentient life on the planet. The Wand screamed at me to intervene, to stop the violence. That should have warned me. The Wand loved bloodshed, loved violence.

But I didn't listen. My rage had turned into apathy, and I stood by and watched as the last of the human race destroyed themselves.

Once I was alone, I thought the death and destruction would be over. I thought the world would be able to heal and start again.

I was wrong.

It wasn't in human nature to loose, and apparently the mundane had given up on the future long ago.

They had some kind of global nuclear system set up; I don't know how they did it. But when the last human on that field died – I had stopped being completely human long before – something was triggered.

The whole world shook, and within the hour, all of the Ley Lines around the globe exploded as one.

Despite what you might think, this didn't destroy the earth or anything. Sure, giant craters were created, dust clouds filled the air, and a good portion of life on the planet was wiped out. But I, and a few other species (mostly dragons), carried on in the desolate world for another two years until yet another disaster struck.

I remember watching the large rock block out the sun only hours before it hit the atmosphere. I remember watching the sky burn and the ground shake. I could recall perfectly the way dust and flame filled the air. I remembering sensing everything just breaking around me until, nothing was left, and everything turned black.

The year was 2089 when the Earth was destroyed, and I watched it happen until there was nothing left for me to stand on. Then Mortem finally claimed me.

The Cloak's comforting hum shattered through my thoughts like a wrecking ball, and suddenly I wasn't standing alone on a collapsing Earth.

I was lying on the floor, curled into a ball, sobs caught in my throat. I tried to calm down, but the tears just kept on coming. I couldn't remember how I had gotten into the position, or how the memories had managed to hide the pain in my chest and the guilt that flooded my veins.

I forced my eyes shut, and shoved my palms into my sockets. I had to calm down. Breaking down wouldn't get me anywhere!

I was alright, or as alright as I was going to get. I hadn't died. I couldn't remember what happened next, but I was still alive. Everything was alright.

I kept repeating those words over and over in my mind, trying to calm the storm that was my emotions. Of course merging with another part of my Soul would bring those memories back to the surface. I had barely even thought about them before; it was like they had been blurred, like a dream, and merging with my Soul piece in the Hallow brought it all back to the forefront.

Oh god, I never wanted to think about that again.

As the memories of the end of my First Life faded, other images – faces – flashed through my mind. I saw a little girl with midnight black hair and large blue eyes sobbing, and an ageless being with mismatched eyes staring blankly up at me, completely broken and looking half dead. After a moment, it came to me that the second person was Insania, another Immortal. But I had no idea who the little girl was, or why her face made my heart ache as much as Teddy's.

I had to push those faces away as well, they only made the tears worse.

It took a while, but eventually – with the Cloak's help – I was able to calm down. Wiping my tear streaked face; I managed to kick my door shut before face planting onto my bed. I didn't care if any of the Dursley's had heard my breakdown or not. I would be dealing with them before too long anyway.

I didn't bother moving for a while, just letting my mind wander and hoping that my Soul merging wouldn't throw anything else at me. I didn't think I remembered anything else besides what I had woken up with, and the two small flashes I had of the little girl and Insania. I thought I'd remember more; and for a moment, I was disappointed.

Then something snapped into place and I wondered if I even wanted to remember the rest of my lives.

I pushed the thought away. Of course I wanted to remember.

The Cloak nudged me again and tried to cheer me up the only way it knew how, by sending me feelings of mischief and an image of the Dursley's.

I couldn't help but giggle. That was why the Cloak was my favorite Hallow. It was the most compassionate, and childlike.

It poked me this time, humming and vibrating along my skin. Its magic brushed alongside mine and suddenly, an image of Dudley dressed as Slughorn, Vernon dressed as a giant plucked chicken, and Aunt Petunia dressed as a female version of Snape was pushed into my mind.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. My chest lightened and I felt the tension drift away. The Cloak was the reason I had managed to stay sane for so long the first time around, and it seemed determined to remind me of that fact.

"No," I gasped out as I managed to calm down enough to actually breath. The grin never left my face though, and I was immensely glad for the Hallow that adorned my wrist. "Not now. We'll mess with them later."

I rolled over, and came face to face with the amber eyes of my very concerned Snowy Owl.

"Hedwig!" I exclaimed, the smile on my face growing. She cooed at me and I immediately stroked her soft feathers. "Were you worried about me?"

She bobbed her head, and it was only then that I realized that she had a letter for me.

"Oh! Was that where you were?" I asked as I untied the note. She gave me a reproachful look, as if wondering why I would ask such a stupid question. I just smiled at her sheepishly before shrugging.

"Sorry girl, you know me, I'm a bit of an idiot." I chuckled and she barked as if in agreement before hopping across my bed and jumping back into the air. She made one loop around my room before darting out of my open window.

As I stared down at the letter, I let out a sigh. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about her. Though, in my defense, she had died a long time ago for me. Or rather, I was assuming it had been a long time. My gut was telling me that it'd been a while since I was in this world, and I trusted my gut.

The Cloak's magic brushed up against mine again, shoving a picture of Dudley with a bowl of mashed potatoes on his head, and I rolled my eyes. I forgot how persistent the Cloak could be.

"We'll prank them later, alright?" I asked, wondering how many times I was going to have to repeat myself this time. The Cloak sent another wave of magic at me, and this time, I realized that it was _pouting. _

"Lovely," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Just what I needed, a disgruntled Hallow.

Most would find it odd that I was talking to an inanimate object, even in the Wizarding World. But hey, the Hallows and I had maintained a rather good relationship with each other before and during the last war, so I didn't even think about it anymore. Not that I really thought of myself as sane, but still.

Not even trying to remember if I had gotten this letter last time, in either timeline, I tore open the letter, curious who was 'talking' to me this time.

_Hey mate,_

_Nothing really happening here. Sorry I can't say anything, Mum just says that it's too dangerous in case they get intercepted. Hedwig took a peck at her last time she said that though; I think it offended her, bloody bird. _

_Do keep yourself out of trouble, Harriette, and make sure you get your homework done, would you? It would be awful if you still had all of your papers to write when we're finally allowed to see each other. _

_Sorry about that mate, Hermione stole the quill. Mum's calling. _

_Ron_

_And Hermione _

I couldn't help but sigh, crumble up the note, and tossing it against the far wall. Now I could remember why this summer was so annoying. People were being asses the whole time.

I blinked, realizing that I though "asses" instead of "arses" and wondering when I had started to think American. I shrugged, must've happened at one point.

The Cloak nudged me again and I caved.

"Alright, alright…does this work for you?"

I grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of parchment.

"Note to self: buy real paper as soon as possible." I muttered to myself before constructing a letter that was sure to cause some chaos.

_Tick Tock goes the clock, _

_Harriette's away,_

_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_Welcome E're to the stage._

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_E're's very bored. _

_Tick tock, shall we see_

_If Tommy-Boy keeps score?_

_Tick tock goes the clock, _

_She's still quite mad you see_

_Tick tock, and all too soon_

_You shall see it too._

_Tick tock, goes the clock, _

_You've abandoned and ignored her,_

_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_Even for the Order_

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You guarded her and stalked her_

_Tick tock, goes the clock, _

_Even for the Order_

_Tick tock, goes the clock.  
>Tick tock, goes the clock<br>Tick tock, goes the clock._

_Order, do you see? _

_You re-ally should have known _

_That she always knows._

_It's her life she leads._

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You guarded her and stalked her_

_Tick tock, goes the clock, _

_Even for the Order_

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You followed that ol' codger _

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_Let chaos rein forever_

_Tick tock, goes the clock_

_So what now shall you say?_

_Tick tock, and all too soon_

_Your li'l pawn's flown away.*_

I have no idea where those lyrics came from, but I loved them and soon I was humming the tune under my breath. I tucked the pen behind my ear as I folded up the parchment. That would be going to the Order the next time that I saw my beautiful owl.

The Cloak's magic sparkled around me, and I interpreted it as the Cloak's cackling. Really, if anyone else knew the things I did regarding the Hallows…or in general really…they'd probably be insane.

But then, I wasn't sure I was sane, so I decided that that thought was redundant.

I slid the parchment into an envelope, placed it on my desk, and rolled off of my bed. I peeked out my window, and focusing I saw that Remus was still on guard. His aura was a dark silver color, wrapped in black-amber web. I had never seen his aura before today, but his silver was so similar to Teddy's it made my heart clenched. I hadn't physically seen Remus today, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I didn't know if I'd be able to keep myself from breaking down if confronted face to face. Teddy always loved looking like his father.

I squished down the pain blooming in my chest and looked away. It wouldn't do to get suck back into memories.

Forcing myself to focus on something else, I realized that it was already dark. Had my little trip down memory lane really taken that long?

"Weird." I muttered to myself as I closed my curtains, leaving the window open for Hedwig. "Time really passes when you have emotional breakdowns."

The Cloak poked me again, not liking where my emotions were going. I rolled my eyes and pushed away those thoughts.

"Alright, alright, happy?" I asked with a sigh, flopping back down onto my bed. Remus was still here, so it looked like my theory of him being relieved at ten was right.

For the next forty minutes, I hummed the rather morbid tune from my letter under my breath and entertained myself by making new lyrics for each verse over and over again. Each time they got funnier and more out of tune, but I was the only one who was ever going to hear them, so I didn't care.

I peeked out the window at ten, and was happy to see that Remus apparated away just as Kingsley appeared. A large grin stretched across my face as I skipped quietly through the house and grabbed a late night snack without anyone spotting me. So, as long I got out of the house before ten I was good for the day? Sweet.

With my snack in hand, I snuck back up to my room, grabbed yet another sheet of parchment, pulled the pen out from behind my ear, and started plotting.

It was time to figure out what I needed to do, to come up with a plan. Or as much of one I felt like making. I was more of a spontaneous action person, but an outline of a plan was good.

Besides, I started in the morning.

The Cloak hummed in happy support and together, we set to work. Now to see how much chaos we could work in without destabilizing the world too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**So, hope you liked the chapter, and if you're wondering...**

***Yeah, that just sorta popped into my head when I was like: How to kick E're messing with the order off... then the real version got stuck in my head for over a week. **

**I still randomly start humming it. Cyber cookies to those who know where I stole it from! XD**

**ANYWAY! Sorry about the wait... two months without reliable internet sucks.**

**Things really start rolling next chapter and Mortem will be back soon.**

**Thanks for everything!  
>Cp<strong>


	4. Misled Plans Are The Best Kind

Here Once Again

**Hey all, two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy :)**

**(Oh, and apparently bullet-points don't transfer over...oh well.)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up my throat and the dark grin that spread across my lips as I watched daybreak lighten the horizon. I had been up all night, but didn't even care. My whole room had been rearranged and cleaned. My desk was now back under my window, my bed pushed against the left wall, and I had managed to wandlessly vanish all of the broken junk that either wouldn't hold up against a Reparo or wasn't worth keeping. Most of the dust was gone, and I had even chased all of the spiders away. Over all, the room looked a lot better, though I still disliked it.<p>

I twirled my pen absently between my fingers as I watched the sun rise. I had sent Hedwig off with my odd little poem about five minutes before; and that marked the beginning of it all.

I had plans for the Order, the Ministry, and the Dursleys. I had been up all night fine-tuning these plans, but I now have as much of a plan as I could expect. I had written out a few of my more complicated plots, and even written down my to-do list. Not that any of them had been written down originally, but after catching my mind wandering and mixing up details sometime around 4am, I decided it was best.

I was pretty sure that absent mindedness was a new trait of mine, but part of that I blamed on my shattered Soul and the fact that my Core was now thrumming constantly, practically begging me to find the other Hallows.

It was rather hard to ignore, but I managed.

As the sun rose higher, I refocused and glanced down at my to-do list. I was just going to double check it (for the millionth time) before leaving. Today was going to be fun, I just knew it.

_To-do List:_

_Today/Next Few Days: _

_Find out date – DO NOT ASK DURSLEYS _

_Find a way to Diagon Alley _

_Go to Gringotts, withdraw money, check on accounts, exchange a couple hundred galleons into pounds, and SUBTLY bring up that there's a Horcrux in one of their vaults. _

I had cursed the fact that I had never just told Griphook what the cup was so many times. Goblins hated Horcruxes and would've helped destroy all of them for a small fee. I'd learned this while making amends with the bank only a year after we broke in. Thankfully, they had dropped most of the charges against the three of us after learning that. Sadly, it still cost me most of the Black and Potter fortune.

_Get magical equivalent of a PO Box. _

I had thought about putting a submission in to the Daily Prophet to be delivered through Muggle Mail; but decided that the Dursleys really wouldn't like me getting mail through 'normal' means, especially if it was magical mail. Muggle Mail delivery was possible in the Wizarding World; you just had to know which Owl Post Office to send it to. Though it was mostly just the random Muggle Born or Squib who used this service, I liked it because it was more difficult to track or intercept, compared to Post Owls.

Originally I hadn't bothered ordering the Prophet, not seeing the point and relying on Mione to tell me everything. After Voldie though, I learned the value in knowing your enemy; and right now, my enemy was the Ministry.

_Go shopping for mundane and magical supplies, books, clothes, etc. _

_Head down to Gilton's in Knockturn Alley to have Trace removed. _

This was something else that I had discovered after Tommy's war. The times that I had wished I'd known about it before the war…I'd lost count. The custom wand shop was called "Gilton's Magical Creations" and the wand maker could do just about anything, for the right price. That of course, included removing the Trace.

I had briefly considered getting a second wand, just in case I did run into Tommy-Boy, but almost immediately dismissed the idea. I was going to get the Elder Wand anyway, so what was the point?

_While in Knockturn, find scent-blocking potion. _

Yet another extremely useful thing that Gilton's sold. While it would have come in handy when we were on the run, I was just thankful I discovered it existed at all. It had made my short stint as an Auror and Unspeakable so much easier.

It would be perfect for sneaking away from Lupin when he was on guard duty.

_Sneak into Ministry and retrieve Siri's files. Gather enough evidence to send to Madam Bones. _

I didn't have much experience with Madam Bones, since she died early during Tommy's rein of terror. But the few times I had encountered her left me with in impression that she was a fair witch who believed firmly in justice. Besides, if she was anything like her niece Susan, then I knew she's be the witch for the job.

It helped that Susan Bones had become an extremely capable and amazing witch in her own right. I held her in very high regards during her life the first time around.

_Find and sign up at a dojo. _

Sometime during the night, I realized that I'd been initially wrong about what I gained from the Cloak's bit of my Soul. While I didn't get any abilities or any real memories, I did regain much of my previous knowledge. There's thing I just knew now, that I hadn't known yesterday. Like the first twenty digits of Pi, how to perform a back-flip, hand to hand combat, martial arts, how to read music, and so much more that was probably buried in my brain somewhere.

So while I knew how to fight, my body didn't. I was out of shape, and lacked any fighting ability. I had tried to do a few simple moves around 2am, and had ended up on my backside with a sore tailbone and a pulled shoulder.

I needed practice. I was sure that a week or two of lessons and jogging would help bring me back up to speed… Not to mention that the better you are physically the better your magic grew; again, not something I learned until after Tom.

Now that I thought about it, I barely knew anything before Tom. But then again, I had only been a teenager; and a rather lazy one at that. If you're lazy, then so is your magic. It all came back down to the fact that magic was a muscle.

Hey, I can't say I didn't learn anything from being an Unspeakable.

_In General:_

_Find the two other Hallows._

Duh.

_DON'T let anyone die, especially not because I've been stupid. _

Yeah…this one was rather obvious.

_Give Umbitch hell. _

Oh, all of the things I've wanted to do to that evil toad woman… Payback time was Happy time when it involved a certain pink toad.

_HAVE FUN_

Again, Duh.

… _Try not to kill the Dursleys. Dudley turns around, eventually… _

…That's gonna be hard…

_Don't let the Order or Albus get __too__ suspicious until time is right. (Meaning: never, later, or whenever we can't avoid it anymore.)_

Really didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of moronic adults who thought they knew what was best of me. I was older than all of them! So screw all of them and their "keeping me safe" policies.

_Meet Luna sooner, AND DEAL WITH RAVENCLAW_

I loved that chick, and always did beat myself up that I never helped her with that bullying problem of hers. I hated bullies; reminded me too much of the Dursleys.

_Try to get Snape to drop the evil act, at least around the Order. (Not priority). _

I wasn't going to try and become best friends with the man. Whatever happens would happen and while I respected him… I wasn't going to be walked all over this time around.

_FREE SIRIUS – at least in Mundane world. _

Having fun with my Dogfather without having to worry about him getting arrested and Kissed was a top priority. I didn't know why these were listed so randomly, but I blamed my brain. I never got to see that happen the first time around and I was determined to do so this time.

_If needed, deal with Tommy again. (AVOID IF NOT NECESSARY!)_

If I was honest with myself, I've dealt with enough of Tommy's shit to last multiple lifetimes, which I'm 98% sure I've had, so I definitely wasn't planning on doing it again. But if he tested me…be afraid Tommy. Be very afraid.

_Deal with whatever Fati throws at me. _

Duh, what else would I do? Roll over and die? Ffft! Not likely.

_DO NOT DIE!_

Extreme priority. I was pretty sure that although my Family wouldn't be able to bring me back, Mortem would find a way to summon my Soul just so he could strangle me himself.

Realizing that something was missing from the list, I stopped twirling the pen and added to the bottom:

_Note: Prank anyone who annoys me. List so far: Fudge, Tom if opportunity presents itself, Dursleys, Order, Ron and Hermione, Umbitch. (Level of pranking depends on level of annoyance and like of said person.) _

I chuckled evilly again, glancing down at my list of idea and parts I needed for said ideas. This was really going to be fun. But I was going to be super careful…or as careful as I ever was. I was pretty sure Albus wouldn't agree with my new attitude, and while I no longer had an issue with the man, (first time around I had a thing against him for a while…) he was still a manipulative old coot who lived in some grand fantasy where everything was on his shoulders. Or on the shoulders of a kid.

After folding up the paper, I stuck it in my bra. Call it weird, but at least I knew that I wouldn't lose it. Glancing out the window and noticing how high the sun was, I glanced over at the old alarm clock that I had managed to fix. Don't ask me how…I must've been a genius or something in a past life. I just knew how to. Stupid broken brain and Soul.

Refocusing once again, my eyes widened as I saw that it was now 7:22 am. I slapped myself as I gained even more proof that I was absent minded and had a bit of a focusing issue. Oh well, I could work with it. My life was already rather unstable, what could a wandering mind add?

Focusing on the bushes by my front lawn, I was able to see Kingley's dark purple aura flickering slowly. I couldn't help but giggle as I realized that he was still sleeping lightly. I'd noticed that he had fallen asleep around two, and had been so tempted to turn him green or something. But what little reason I had held me back. I had things to do before I started tormenting my watchers, or rather, tormenting them more than the poem already had.

My lips still split into a wide grin, I giggled in anticipation as I grabbed a small backpack that I'd used for primary school. I stuffed the small amount of wizarding money that I had left over from last year in the front pocket, as well as the best fitting jacket I had, and the rest of sweets I'd saved from the train ride.

Without making a sound and the Cloak's magic wrapped around me, hiding me from sight, I crept out of my room and down the stairs, skipping the one that creaked. The Dursleys' might notice I was gone in a few hours, which was why I had written a reminder to myself on my arm to apparate back (if I could) before ten, to get them mad at me and be 'sent' to my room. Also, it was a good idea to pop back just in case Mad-eye was on the day shift. Out of everyone, he was the one most likely to catch me.

Shaking my head, I mentally hummed my poem to keep my mind occupied as I lifted up Petunia's 'prize' vase and pulled out a few notes. I needed pounds to get to London as I didn't want to get caught by the Trace. Sadly, apparation could be traced, whereas wandless magic could not.

I poked myself for not feeling bad about stealing from the Dursleys', but I doubted that they would even notice. Looking down and quickly counting the twenties, I realized that I'd only nicked about two hundred pounds. Considering that the Dursleys' had about ten grand hidden in that vase for a "rainy day" and barely ever remembered it was there, I knew that they wouldn't connect the dots.

I had learned all of this from Vernon before I even knew I was a Wizard. I had noticed him fulling a few grand out before we all fled that fateful Sunday; not to mention I heard Vernon and Petunia whispering about it numerous times when they thought they were alone. They didn't even know that I knew about the vase, but I had counted it a few times over the years when my 'family' was out. Dudley didn't even know about the emergency stash, and I was actually glad he didn't. The things that boy could do with that much money actually made me shiver.

Laughing quietly as I replayed Hagrid giving Dudley a pig tail, even if I knew in retrospect that it was wrong and Muggle Baiting, I didn't care. He'd been the first person to give me a present, and I'd ignored worse illegal activity from the man.

Creeping out of the house was easy, with the Cloak's magic keeping me invisible although the Cloak itself was still in bracelet form. I was extremely glad that it was just Kingsley guarding me. I wouldn't have to do anything too elaborate to get away from the slumbering auror.

I walked carefully and quietly for about two blocks before fading back into visibility. I kept walking, watching as the neighborhoods slowly awoke and people started their days. I still didn't know what day of the week it was, and I couldn't exactly go by Vernon's work schedule, as that tended to fluctuate. Not that I knew the date either, but that was a minor detail. No one would bat an eye to someone asking what the date was.

About an hour later, I swirled as I spotted the bus station. I couldn't apparate, yet, because of the Trace, but that was one of the first things I planned on doing after going to Gringotts. I was also avoiding the Night Bus because honestly, that thing was anything but discrete, and I was trying to be discrete.

I sand my poem softly under my breath as I plopped down on the bench and waited for the next bus.

London here I come.

* * *

><p>Ok, so things didn't go completely according to plan. But when do they ever?<p>

I chewed on my new gum as I strolled down the busy London street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once I had gotten on the bus, I was instantly bombarded with distrustful looks from almost all the passengers. It wasn't until I sat down and saw my reflection in the mirror that I realized why. I hadn't showered, my hair wasn't brushed, and my clothes hung off of me like grey bags. I pretty much looked like a homeless, runaway teen.

I wasn't going to stand for it.

So, I changed things up a bit. But it had been amazing fun, so I didn't feel bad. It was now after ten, and I couldn't bring myself to care. My gut was telling me that it was fine, and I trusted my gut more than I trusted my head at the moment.

I must've snatched more money than I thought, or everything was a whole lot cheaper than I remember because not only had I been able to go clothes shopping, but I also got my hair cut and dyed! I stopped at a café for breakfast, and bought a new backpack.

I'd gotten the clothes first, and although I was surprised at my new tastes, I couldn't help but love the outfit. A black, flared mini skirt over silver leggings with half calf black boots covered in buckles tied together with a silver tanktop under a black, short sleeve button-up blouse that I kept unbuttoned. Once I had composed the outfit, I felt weird…feeling... like the colors just weren't right; but they were the only colors that called to me. So silver and black it was.

The salon had been next, and I'd been beyond pleased to discover that the first one I found had an opening. When the stylist had asked what colors I wanted - I had already known I wanted to change my hair color - I'd frozen. She'd shown me the ones they offered and I spent a long while just staring at a coppery-red color that seemed to call to me. Then I was broken out of my stubborn by the woman and decided to go with my new color scheme and did black and silver instead, or rather, black and white.

My hair was now much shorter than it had been, and I could feel the difference in the weight. The stylist had thought me very weird, but hadn't protested as I outlined what I had wanted her to do.

"Have to admit," I said to myself as I paused and glanced at my hair in a random store window. "She was talented."

She must've been, to be able to pull off my insane idea so well.

Most of my hair was still black, but now in obvious layers. The top layer was cut to make a spiky bob that ended right around the bottom of my ears. The bottom layer simply fell to just past my shoulders in waves. My bangs were now windswept and although they were a bit short, I knew that they'd look better after growing out another half inch. The ends of my hair were white now, with it worked in so that it looked like the black faded to white and it didn't just instantly change colors. The white ends on the bob made it look really cool in my opinion, and the whole style reminded me of the one image I had of Insania. Of course, it was a little less crazy and a whole lot more human.

I didn't know if the Wizarding world had hairdressers, as I had never needed to know my last life. I was hoping that they did, so that I wouldn't have to go back every two weeks for her to do my hair.

The fact that I had almost went with red really confused me, but I just waved it off as something else that I couldn't remember. What did I know? Maybe in another life I'd had red hair.

Another happy yet amazing surprise was that I finally noticed that I hadn't been wearing my glasses. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen them was. I couldn't notice anything wrong with my vision, so I just decided that it wasn't that big of a deal and kept going. Besides, I thought I looked better without glasses anyhow.

If anyone asked, I'd say I got contacts. It wasn't like I could admit that I had no idea why I didn't need them anymore.

Refocusing on my next tasks I continued on towards the wizarding pub. I had totally forgotten to ask what today's date was, or find out the day of the week. So, grab a Prophet from the Cauldron and then go to Gringotts.

My wand was tucked into my waistband, the list was still in my bra, and my new backpack (which was, surprise, black and silver) slung over my shoulder. I must've made for an interesting sight as I wandered into the pub none of the mundane could see.

Tom was cleaning the bar, but glanced up as I walked in and gave me a startled and confused look. He didn't recognize me, and he made it his business to recognize those who wander through his pub. I gave him a wave and he returned with a small smile, he must've assumed that I was a muggleborn or something.

A few tapped bricks and strange looks later and I was in the Alley. I knew that most wizards wouldn't approve of my new look, but I didn't care. They could be sticks in the mud all they wanted; and I was going to wear as much futuristic mundane clothing styles that I wanted, just to see the reactions.

I couldn't help but smile widely as I saw the Alley as I remembered it from my first Hogwarts years. The Alley had never quite been the same after all of Tom's raids. In fact, it had taken many shops years to get back on their feet; many never reopened at all.

Not to mention how nice it was to see Diagon something other than a smoldering pile of radioactive dust.

Shivering, I pushed the image of the decimated Alley to the back of my mind. Holding my head high, I ignored all of the weird and offended looks I received as I walked down the street towards the large, white marble bank.

Though I didn't like it, I wouldn't get very far without money. I never understood, with all of our magic and human brilliance, why did neither the mundane's nor the wizards ever come up with a better system than the monetary one? I mean, it barely held any real value in the Wizarding World since you could simply do so much with spells.

That was why the Weasley's survived so well on Arthur's small paycheck. You didn't need money for as many things in the Wizarding World as you did in the Mundane; though people desired it just as much in both worlds.

I was jostled out of my thoughts, literally, as I collided with an object moving in the opposite direction. I blinked, and found myself staring at up a certain sneering face framed by blonde hair; a certain sneering blonde that I wouldn't mind dropping off the edge of the North Tower.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy little mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy snarled darkly, glaring at me as he tightened his grip on his cane. I almost heard young Draco's voice coming from his father's lips, and I realized that the boy really had just been copying verbatim everything this man said. It was sad, really, that this 'feared' dark wizard sounded like an offended eleven year old.

I took a half a step back, partially because his breath stank but also because I wanted to see how far from the Gringotts' steps I was. I almost cackled as I realized that we were less than two feet away.

"Why don't you?" I replied back swiftly, raising one eyebrow in challenge. Our staring contest lasted less than two seconds before I turned on my heel and maneuvered around him.

"Why you little…!" He exclaimed, twisting and lunging as he attempted to grab me. I knew that the man was truly only acting this way because no one else was around, but I didn't care.

I dodged him with another twirl – I liked twirling, it was fun – and was quite happy to find myself on the Gringotts' steps. I smirked at him, and then was forced to duck as the red faced man sent a silver colored spell at my head.

He roared in rage, but was prevented from doing anything else as the goblin guards took one step away from the doors that they guarded and glared at Malfoy. As soon as you touched the marble steps you were in the Goblin Nation. This meant that the goblins, not the ministry, had the final say in whatever events that transpire on their soil. That also means that wizards have to obey Goblin Law while they're in the bank. Not that most wizards bothered to remember that though, they were too lazy and self-absorbed.

So Malfoy was forced to back down, as he had almost come very close to breaking their 'no wizarding battles are to be fought on Goblin soil' and 'no wizarding spells are to be cast on Goblin soil' laws. Those two were pretty much the only ones that most people paid attention to, a shame really. I found the Goblin Laws and customs to be quite useful.

I nodded in greeting to the two guards as I turned away from Malfoy and strode up the white steps. The two goblins nodded back in surprise as they stepped back into their posts. I wondered absently how many people actually bothered to acknowledge them on a daily basis and came to the conclusion that very, very few wizards did.

Really did just goes to show how idiotic and backwards the Wizarding World is. They let a separate nation, who disliked wizards greatly had had numerous wars with us, control the economy. I mean, it was a brilliant move on the goblin's part, and the perfect insurance, but still.

Realizing that my mind was wandering again, and that I was humming, I strode up to a free teller (the bank wasn't very busy as it was still quite early...lazy wizards) and cleared my throat to gain his attention.

"Yes?" The goblin sneered, showing off his large and pointy teeth.

I ignored the look with a grace that came from years of practice and said, "Good morning Master Goblin. I would like to visit my vault and if possible, speak with my account manager. If he's not available today, I would like to make an appointment as I have not been able to do so before now."

The goblin blinked at the respectful tone as I nodded, and I could tell he was even more surprised by the fact that I had actually addressed him properly.

He peered at me in silence for a few moments, obviously studying me as I stood there with my hands behind my back, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. Apparently I also had a thing against staying still.

"Name and key," He grunted finally, "and all minors must be accompanied by a parent or legal guardian when speaking with their account manager."

I nodded in acceptance, and placed the small gold key onto the counter. I had already pulled it from my backpack since I thought it would be nicer if I didn't waste the goblin's time by rummaging through my backpack in front of him.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to have my parents present while I speak to my account manager, as it's a touch difficult to commune with those beyond the grave." I said with a small sad smile and chuckle, my head tilting to the side just a bit.

The teller's eyes widened and he nodded sharply. He had already taken my key, and had clearly recognized it as he slid it back over the counter towards me.

"My apologies, Miss…" He started but I cut him off with a small shake of my head.

"I would also like to request Gringotts discretion, I've found that wizards can be quite foolish when it comes to my presence" I said quietly, and the goblin quickly nodded and waved a younger goblin forward. He muttered something to the younger goblin in Gobbledegook – which I had always wondered if they actually called their language that or if it was a wizarding's name for it – before they both turned back to me.

"Please follow me Miss Evans; we'll have everything cleared up in no time." The smaller goblin said an amused glint in his eyes as he used my mother's name.

Turning back to the teller, I gave him a smile and yet another nod. "Thank you Master Teller; my apologies for any inconvenience."

He waved off the apology and I was certain he grinned at me. "No problem at all, Miss Evans."

Shaking my head slowly, I followed the amused goblin down into the marble halls. Now I was seriously regretting getting on the goblins' bad side by breaking in the first time around. Because seriously, they were practically smiling at me and being nice! Sure, we had created a mutual beneficial relationship last time around, and respected each other, but this was something else!

Seriously, what had just happened?!

I groaned as I realized that this is what all of my interactions at Gringotts probably would've been nice if I hadn't been an idiot back then.

Man, I really wished I had thought that break-in through a bit more. Because wasn't that one of the first things I learned in this world? Don't piss off a goblin! And what had I done? Gone and pissed off a whole nation of them.

Yup, this confirmed it. I really had been an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! <strong>

**Two words: Internet is nice. **

**Hope you all liked it! (next chapter should be up tomorrow)**

**R&R if ya would,  
>Cp<strong>


	5. Within Stone Halls

Here Once Again

**Look, another update! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help whistling the tune to my poem <em>again <em>as I followed the smaller - but still deadly goblin - down Gringotts' cavernous halls. The first time around, I had only met my Account Manager a few times, and not one of those meetings had happened before I was twenty-five. So, I was wondering how meeting Silvertooth almost a decade earlier would effect our relationship.

I mean, I happened to like Silvertooth. The goblin was cunning and vengeful with a k

I had to stop myself from whistling as I followed the smaller but still deadly goblin down the many halls. I had only met my Account Manager a few times the first time around, and none of those times had happened until I was about twenty-five.

I felt my lips twist into a half-grin as I bounced a few times on the balls of my feet as we stopped outside of Silvertooth's office. His door was large, and made of dark wood. It was engraved with various symbols that I assumed was wards and plaques declared the accounts he took care of: _Potter, Longbottom, Greengrass, Carles, and Telliar. _

I'd never figured out who the last two families were, but I had always assumed that they were smaller accounts, as he worked with three quite large ones. The goblin also had gained control of the Black accounts when they were willed to me by Sirius; he was very good at what he did.

The young goblin knocked as I bounced again. I couldn't help but be excited; and this body really didn't like staying still.

"Enter!" Silvertooth's sharp and grizzling voice barked out from within the room. I couldn't help the large smile that bloomed from my lips. It sounded like Silvertooth hadn't changed in this warped shadow dimension.

The young goblin - whose name I really needed to learn - pushed open the door and led me inside.

"Miss Potter to see you, sir." The goblin said with a slight bow, stepping off to the side of the doorway and allowing me to enter.

The whole office was decorated tastefully yet simply as was goblin style. The floor became polished chocolate brown stone, with the walls a light grey marble. Gold fixtures scattered the room, while all of the furniture was crafted from stone or mahogany. Shining and deadly weapons run all over the walls of the room, and I knew that they weren't just for decoration or to intimidate clients.

My smile widened as I spotted the older goblin with large ears and beady eyes sitting behind his dark stone desk. Papers, folders, and crystals were scattered about in front of him, and he gazed at me with dark eyes. I returned the gaze carelessly, allowing myself to relax and my smile to widen - if that was possible.

His gaze narrowed almost unnoticeably. Thankfully, I was an observant person. Weeell, most of the time. Silvertooth dismissed the younger goblin with a wave and a nod. The smaller goblin bowed to both of us before scurrying off into the hallways, the large door swinging shut behind him.

I shifted on my feet in the middle of the room, unsure if I was supposed to sit down or not. Things were slightly different now...but that didn't mean I couldn't start off with a good first impression!

Or at least, I hoped I was making a good first impression; they could be finicky at times.

"Um...hello, Master Goblin!" I exclaimed cheerfully to cover up my slight hesitance, realizing that I have yet to _stop _bouncing. I tried to still myself, but it didn't work. I mentally narrowed my eyes at the Cloak. Was the Hallow responsible for this excitement that never seems to end? Or was this just a forgotten part of my personality?

"Miss Potter," Silvertooth sighed as he shifted some papers on his desk and intertwined his long fingers. "I am glad that you were able to come in. My name is Silvertooth and I am the manager of your accounts."

I already knew who he was, and that wasn't what surprised me. However, the hint that I was _supposed _to show up threw me for a loop. What? Had Infinitas set something up? Had I been missing something? Had something changed?

All these thoughts and more flew through my mind almost faster than I could think them, but I didn't allow any time to pass on the outside. Goblins didn't like people wasting their time, and I had no intention of getting back on the goblin's bad side. I had dealt with enough of that the first time around.

"What do you mean, Master Silvertooth?" I asked, tilting my head and furrowing my brows in confusion. "I came in today to withdraw some money from my trust fund and make sure that there wasn't anything that required my attention. Was I supposed to come in?"

It wasn't until after I finished talking that I noticed that I had finally stopped bouncing. Huh, that was good at least. Then I noticed that I was tapping my fingers on my thighs. Yup, really didn't like staying still in this body.

Silvertooth eyes widened almost comically as he took in what I had said. Then he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in a familiar look of suspicion. I was familiar with that look becuase it had been directed at myself many times when I had first been introduced to Silvertooth the first time around. It was a look most would be extremely unnerved by. I know that I had been the first time I'd seen it.

But after a while, you sorta build up an immunity.

"I have been owling you since Hogwarts' midterm break for you to come meet with me." My eyes widened at this new information. What? Silvertooth had tried to arrange a meeting with me before I was of age? Why!?

"Are you saying that you haven't received any of them?" Silvertooth continued and I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to nod.

"No, Master Silvertooth. I've never received any correspondence from Gringotts; especially not in the last six months." With the declaration I just bit the bullet and sat down in the right hand, velvet covered, mahogany chair. I didn't think Silvertooth would be overly concerned regarding the slight misconduct in goblin edicitte. This matter seemed much more important.

The Cloak hummed in my ear, and I actually felt its energy creep slowly out of mine. This caused me to blink, as I hadn't even noticed its tendrils wrapped around my Core. It was slightly concerning...but at least now I knew why I had been so hyper.

"In fact," I continued slowly as I saw Silvertooth mulling over what I had said. "I didn't even know that I had an account manager or anything other than my trust fund until I overheard other students at Hogwarts mention them and I asked."

At this statement, Silvertooth finally seemed to relax, even if it was just slightly. With a weary sigh, he leaned back in his chair and stared at me, his fingers interlocked beneath his chin.

"Well, that would explain why we never received a reply to any of our letters." Silvertooth stated, mostly to himself, but I couldn't help but nod along, internally wincing.

If I had never responded to any of Gringotts summons the first time around, no wonder they disliked me so much from the start...even without the whole dragon thing.

Deciding that now would be a wonderful time to get to the point - since I really didn't want Silvertooth musing himself into a foul mood; that wasn't pretty - I cleared my throat and leaned forward in my chair.

"What was it exactly you wanted to speak with me about?" I asked slowly, hoping that Silvertooth was still in a civil mood.

Not to mention I was really curious what he wanted to talk about. I couldn't think of a reason why my account manager would want to speak to the current 14 year old me. I couldn't even touch my other vaults until I came of age.

The goblin just hummed in a non-answer as he pulled out a large cream folder from one of his side drawers. Sliding it across the desk it came to rest right in front of me. I stared at it wide eyed, not at the size of it, but at the large _Potter Accounts_ written across it in thick black letters, underneath the goblin's own language.

I picked up the folder carefully, and started flipping through the pages. My eyes scanned each page briefly, absorbing information and attempting to figure out why. Why was Silvertooth showing me the Potter portfolio? I wasn't of age yet, and wouldn't be for a little over two years. What was Silvertooth doing?

"These are all the papers regarding the Potter accounts." I said, stating the obvious as I looked up at Silvertooth with wide eyes. He was staring at me quietly, a strange look in his black eyes. It was a look I had never seen before on the goblin, so I had no idea what it was.

"You are correct." Silvertooths stated cooly with a nod. "This is what I have been attempting to contact you about. We need to discuss your inheritance."

My eyes widened even further. Was there a loophole in this world that made me of age that hadn't existed the first time around? What had changed? I couldn't be of age...could I?

"But I'm not of age!" I protested, before narrowing my eyes at Silvertooth. He looked amused now. What was so amusing? I was missing something here…

"Or am I?" I asked, deciding to just roll with it.

"Very good, Miss Potter." Silvertooth said, a small toothy grin peeking out from his lips. With a sigh, Silvertooth leaned forward and settled into his 'business' face.

"Normally - as you are aware - you would not be able to know any details regarding the Potter Vaults and Accounts until your seventeenth birthday, when you come of age." Silvertooth paused, making sure that I was actually paying attention before continuing. "However, your circumstances are far from normal.

"Miss Potter, due to the events of October 31st of last year that were out of your control, you are considered of age in the eyes of Magic. Therefore, we at Gringotts also consider legally of age."

"What?!" I gasped out, almost choking on air. October last year…. My eyes widened as I realized that that was the night that my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, both in this world and the last.

"The Goblet." I stated as my mind whirled with possibilities. Had this happened the first time around? If so, why had I been charged with underage magic the first time around? Surely things hadn't changed that much… Well, Silvertooth did say in the eyes of Magic and Gringotts, the Ministry probably wouldn't even care. Yeah, that was the most likely scenario…

"Again Miss Potter, you are correct." Silvertooth said slowly, sounding actually impressed. I shrugged, my mind too occupied with my newly given information to pay too much attention. I was of _age_! I was legally an adult in the Magical World - this would make things so much easier!

My attention was snapped back to the older goblin as he continued with a sigh. "Afrer we noticed your status change Gringotts investigated to discover the cause. We uncovered some rather startling information.

"Miss Potter, you were illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament. I am sure that you are aware of this. However, we learned that you haven't been made aware of all of the facts surrounding your participation."

My brows furrowed as I looked up at the goblin in confusion. What was he talking about? What didn't I know about the Tournament? Had this happened the first time around too, or was it specific to this strange shadow world?

"When the three Wizarding Governments came together to restart the Tournament, they introduced a few rules for the students' safety. One of these rules was that only students of age could enter and participate in the Tournament." I nodded along to Silvertooth's words. I already knew this.

"The Triwizard Tournament's champions are bounded by a magical contract. Therefore, when you were not only entered, but chosen to compete - as the Goblet wasn't influenced by the new rules put into place, and probably confounded - Magic deemed you of age. This happened as soon as the various judges decided that you were a champion. Add in the fact that you _won_ the Triwizard, and it all just became even more legally bound in our world."

That actually made a lot of sense, I realized. The Goblet created a magically binding contract, one which had been changed by the judges so those of age could compete. I had no idea how I had managed to miss this the first time around, or how Hermione had. I mean, she had always been the smart one …

Wait a minute, back up.

"Hold on, did you just say that I became of age once the judges _decided _that I was a champion!?" I asked, my voice raising an octave or two in volume as I straightened my spine and leaned forward, locking my eyes with Silvertooth's. My blood was practically boiling as I realized the implications, and I knew my eyes were as narrow as slits.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying." The goblin said, once again looking rather impressed. Or at least, I thought he looked impressed. Though whether he was impressed with how quick I was - which was surprising even me - or if it was at my anger, I had no clue.

"You see, there was an original subclause in the contract that the Ministries didn't write out when they revived the Tournament. This subclause says that any minor chosen as a champion does not have to compete if their guardian does not wish them to, and said guardian withdraws them from the Tournament within twelve hours of the name drawing. Of course, the judges also had to agree to allow the child to be freed from the contract, but that was rarely an issue."

My gut squirmed as I figured out where Silvertooth was going with this. Oh, if I was right - and I was pretty sure I was - then heads were going to _roll_ once I was done. That stupid Tournament had been bloody awful!

"Because your guardians are muggles the Headmaster - or a Hogwarts staff member - is automatically appointed as your Magical Guardian. This happens to every muggleborn, muggle raised, or orphaned wizarding child that enters your ancient school. I believe such an action is called _in loco parentis _in the muggle world." Silvertooth explained, and I nodded as I confirmed his statement.

"_I bet twenty pounds that ol' Dumbles is my Magical Guardian…" _I thought to myself, and was slightly glad that I couldn't bet against myself. That was a suckers bet.

"Because of Gringotts' extensive attention to details, and our clients, we know for a fact that it is the Headmaster himself whom is your Magical Guardian. Since the Headmaster was not only your guardian, but a judge in the Tournament and also a prominent member of your government, he held the power to withdraw you almost immediately. We are not certain that the Headmaster knew about this subclause, however there is little chance that he was unaware of it due to his various positions."

I rubbed my temples wearily. I really wasn't all that surprised. Whether Albus had known about the clause or not, it didn't matter. The man had always played his hand extremely close to his chest, even in death.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Taking a few deep breaths I was able to organize my thoughts and start reevaluating the plans I had made. See, this was why I rarely made plans. They didn't tend to go as expected.

"Alright, so I'm legally emancipated and am basically an adult in the eyes of the law?" I asked, wondering if the Ministry would be able to get away with charging me with underage magic now that I _knew_ that the charges were beyond false. Then again, it was the Ministry, they'd try just about anything to achieve their goals.

My mind spun as I reevaluated my plans. This would change things, whether the Ministry acknowledged it or not.

"Indeed," Silvertooth nodded, a gleam in his eyes. "In fact, you are quite fortunate that you came in today. If the Ministry had discovered that we had vaults belonging to an emancipated minor that were unclaimed, they would've attempted to seize them and possibly succeeded."

I nodded slowly, mentally scowling at the greediness of the Ministry. I had never completely gotten along with the British Magical Government, even in the years of peace between the war or when I worked for them. But then, I supposed that you could never agree completely with a government.

Not that the Ministry was even a semi reliable government. They were so backwards they didn't even know what the concepts of right and wrong were, much less living beings' rights. Not that they ever really learned that before everyone ended up dead.

Ouch, that was pretty harsh even for me.

With that thought, I shook my head and refocused. So, I had the full power of the Potter family behind me…

A large twisted and evil grin spread across my face as I realized just what I could do now. Oh, this was going to be fun!

"Fortunate indeed," I snickered and Silvertooth looked at me in question. "So, I have full access to my entire inheritance?"

I asked just to clarify. I wasn't even sure what I had access to at this point in my life, as Sirius was still alive and so I didn't have the Black Estate under my control. But even then, the Potter Fortune and Estate was rather large - especially since I hadn't had to give any of it away yet.

My grin widened and I swore Silvertooth looked slightly uncomfortable as I continued.

"Well then," I giggled cheerfully. "Let's see if we can't ruffle some Ministry tailfeathers. Shall we?"

Silvertooth laughed openly; throwing his head back, the bark echoing from his throat.

"You are far from what I expected, Miss Potter." Silvertooth admitted as he grinned a toothy grin and his laugh simmered into chuckles.

"Oh," I said dismissively as crossed my legs and allowed a rather murderous smile to spread across my lips. "You haven't seen anything yet."

A similar grin spread across the goblin's face, and I suddenly knew that we'd get along famously. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, because causing trouble was just too much fun!

* * *

><p>Half hour later, and we had made some impressive progress. My family's Estates had been summarized, and I had ordered a specific house that I owned to be remodeled and warded. Price was far from a concern - especially since this was just an echo - and I just didn't care what any price tag was.<p>

I had also gotten a Gringotts Debit Card, reactivated my Gringotts seat which had been deactive since my parent's death, signed the paperwork for my Ladyship (since the Potter family was Ancient and Noble House), ordered my parents' wills to be found (as they were conveniently missing), received Goblin-made papers and ID for the mundane world, and even set up an alias with all of the coordinating paperwork just in case. What? I was paranoid, sue me.

Though it had cost me a pretty penny (or knut) I now could either be Harriette Potter or Penny Stark in both worlds. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why I used that name, besides that fact that it was from my last life… but it just didn't seem right to use any other name.

Following my gut was always the smart move for me, and that's just what I did when I made the details of "Penny's" life. If anyone asked, Penny had been homeschooled her whole life by her now deceased mother, and was practically a child genius. I wasn't really sure if I had a high enough IQ to be considered a child genius, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The cover would work for both worlds, which was nice.

If there was one thing you had to apreciate, it was the Goblins' quality. They did damn good work, no matter what the idiotic purebloods said. There was a reason no one ever wanted to return Goblin Forged items.

Silvertooth had also purchased two apartments in the Stark name, one in London and one in New York. Once again I had just followed my gut. But hey, it wasn't like my gut ever led me wrong - as far as I could remember anyway.

After sorting all of that out, we started planning for the Ministry. There was no way I was going to let them slander me, or charge me illegally. Besides, what was the fun in letting them walk all over me?

I may have lied just a tad and said that I knew a seer (which wasn't a complete lie as I knew Infinitas) so that we were able to plan for the hearing before it actually happened. Silvertooth seemed to take my information in stride, and didn't once ask if any of the information was valid or if I was lying. Which I was, but not about the Dementors or Ministry.

Still, he didn't need to know that.

At one point while we were discussing the logistics of what I wanted to pull with the Ministry, a large silver crystal on Silvertooth's desk flashed. Without even pausing, the goblin reached over and drew one long finger down the stone. The crystal flashed, and when the light cleared two folders sat upon his desk.

"It seems that we were able to uncover your parents' wills faster than expected." Silvertooth said simply, and our topic suddenly changed.

Even after all this time, it was weird to hear my parents last requests. Silvertooth read the wills aloud and I was once again reminded that Wizarding Wills really weren't all that different from their Mundane counterparts. In the middle of the reading I got extremely angry that the wills had been sealed and never read, much less acted upon.

It was rather obvious that they hadn't been. I mean, if they had then Remus wouldn't have struggled financially, Sirius wouldn't have been imprisoned as Pettigrew was listed as the Secret Keeper, and I wouldn't have ended up at the Dursleys'. In fact, in the event that they died I was supposed to be placed with the next available person listed, and it was a long list that included Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, Madam Bones, and even McGonagall.

Which obviously never happened. Therefore, my parents' wills were never read or executed. Something that I ordered to be fixed immediately, once Silvertooth and I had calmed down enough to actually form a sentence. We both had been pissed when we realized the wills had never been enacted. Silvertooth swore that he would investigate the matter, and figure out just who had 'lost' and sealed the wills.

The look on his face almost scared me, and if I had not seen it directed at me before, I would've been terrified. There was a reason every child born in the Wizarding World was taught to never anger a goblin, much less the Goblin Nation. They really didn't like it when they were cheated or manipulated. If I had cared, I would've been worried about the culprit. But I didn't, so I just chuckled at the scenarios my mind conjured up.

One clause in my mother's will that excited me was the fact that Gringotts held a sealed copy of the Fidelius Charm that was to be sent to Madam Bones upon their death. Apparently the spell was technically more like an overpowered magical contract tied to a warding charm. Meaning that my newly acquired vaults held a copy. I asked Silvertooth to not send that document automatically, saying that I would take care of it myself.

That moved the conversation onto Sirius' situation, and the reason why I wanted a copy of the contract. After explaining my godfather's situation, I ended up requesting any paperwork they could give me that could help prove that Siri was innocent. I was determined to get a package of proof to Madam Bones as soon as I could. Sirius had never had the chance to be free the first time around, and I was going to give him that chance.

It was nice to learn that Gringotts had almost all the information I needed to prove Siri was innocent. It took a load off of my mind. I wanted my godfather free, and I dared anyone to get in my way.

It only took another twenty minutes to finish up the business for the day. A small goblin - not the same one who had escorted me - brought me the Gringotts Card, which I was happy to learn was tied specifically to my magical signature. Meaning that if I lost it or it was stolen, it was useless to everyone but myself.

After dismissing the smaller goblin, Silvertooth leaning back in his chair and gave me an interesting look.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can assist you with today? Or is that the conclusion for the day?" He asked me, sounding tired yet intrigued. I was slightly impressed that the goblin was still ready to deal with more insanity if need be. But then again, he was probably hoping that I had another wizarding scandal planned. Goblins did love to cause wizards problems after all.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him no - as I was planning on sorting through my vaults another day - but a mental nudge from the Cloak made me pause. The Hallow had been completely quiet this whole trip, so I instantly turned my attention towards the magical object linked to my mind. The Cloak kept mentally poking me, and a feeling of exasperation trickled through the bond.

I became puzzled, had I forgotten something? I had taken care of everything to do with my vaults, I didn't need cash since the Card worked in both worlds, so what was I missing?

Oh.

I almost smacked myself. I was an idiot. A scatterbrained, fidgety, unstable idiot.

"Well, actually…" I said slowly, knowing how sensitive of a topic this was for the Goblin Nation. They really didn't like Horcruxes, not that I ever found out _why_ but still.

"Yes?" Silvertooth asked, suddenly hesitant. I wondered for a brief moment if he could sense my anxiety, but quickly dismissed the thought. Goblins weren't empathic, in either sense of the word!

"The thing is, Silvertooth… I have some information that would be of great value to the Goblin Nation. However - it's a rather touchy subject and I'm not quite sure how I should say this…" Oh god, I was starting to ramble.

Thankfully SIlvertooth raised a hand and interrupted me. "Please just be blunt, after the events of today I think we've both reached that point."

I winced, but followed his advice. Oh well, here goes nothing…

"There's a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." I said as quickly as I could, my words almost slurring together in my rush to get them out.

Instantly, I winced as Silvertooth jumped up onto his desk with a roar of rage. His aura was flared red around him as an ax appeared from _somewhere _and was suddenly lodged in the opposite wall.

I shrank back in my seat, instinctively wrapping the Cloak's energy around me as the furious goblin continued to rave in his native tongue. He paused only long enough to pick up a small red crystal, before continuing to yell, this time into the rock.

I sat there quietly, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart as Silvertooth barked and yelled into the stone that I assumed was a communicator.

I almost jumped in shock when Silvertooth suddenly spun towards me and commanded, "The Soul Container, what does it look like!?"

"Small golden cup," I answered promptly, more than just a bit intimidated. "Hufflepuff's cup, if you know what it looks like. It has a badger on it."

Silvertooth didn't even acknowledged me once I had finished the description, he just spun back around and continued backring into the crystal.

A few minutes passed before the goblin ended the call and climbed down off his desk. Sitting in his hair, he closed his eyes for a few moments. There was a heavy silence in the air before Silvertooth opened his eyes and apologized.

"Forgive me for such a display, but the abominations you call Horcruxes are greatly despised by the Goblin Nation." He said his composure flooding back to him.

I nodded and relaxed in the chair, allowing the Cloak's magic to unwrap from mine.

"I'm aware of that fact, which is why I was so hesitant to breach the topic." I stated with a shrug. Silvertooth was quick to nod and change the subject.

"I am sure the Director will be most pleased to learn that we are no longer housing such an artifact within our halls. I will owl you if something more comes of the matter." The goblin said swiftly, shuffling papers on his desk. "There is, however, one last matter which needs your attention before you depart."

Silvertooth, finding the paper he had obviously been looking for, slid it across the desk to me. It was a single page, and I recognized the document from the last time I had activated the Potter Vaults.

"Obviously this is just a technically for our records, proving your identity and authenticating everything that you have done here today was done under your own free will. It also gives us a baseline for your magical signature and penned signature for future transactions. " Silvertooth said smoothly as he slid over a disturbingly familiar quill. "Just sign your name on the dotted line and we shall be done for the day, Miss Potter."

Ignoring the unease in my stomach and the strange ruffling of the Cloak in the back of my mind, I snatched up the blood quill without any outwardly hesitation.

Repositioning the paper just slightly, I skimmed the contents. Pleased to find that it basically said exactly what Silvertooth said - not that I was expecting anything else, mind - I signed my name with a flourish.

_Harriette Potter _glistened across the paper in my own blood as a sharp pain shooted across the back of my hand.

The whole universe seemed to skip a beat as the paper began to glow, before the whole thing turned an ugly red color and the world resumed with an explosion.

The next thing I knew, my head was swimming from the magical backlash. The Cloak's magic was wrapped tightly around mine, but I was still magically restrained. With my whole body frozen, I couldn't even blink as a large and deadly blade was pressed up against my throat.

"Imposter." Silvertooth spat, his face set in a rage filled expression not unlike the one before. "You are not Harriette Potter. Who are you?! How were you able to fool our sensors so well?!"

The angry goblin spat his demands as my mind slowly came to a focus.

Oh, so that's what happens when you mis-sign a magical contract.

"Answer me!" He barked, the blade pressing deeper into my skin.

My mind whirled as I attempted to find the right thing to say as I sensed my mouth loosen so that I could speak.

How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I was actually right for once and got this up within a day! Be proud everyone! :) <strong>

**With it being NaNoWriMo I am trying to get caught up on as much of my writing that I can between school and work. (Yeah...I know…) This means fanfics and well as a bit of my own stuff. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favs and follows! My inbox has been pinging all day and it's been so amazing! **

**To be honest, for a while there I thought that no one bothered to read my stuff anymore because of the lack of updating schedule… :/ *shrugs* **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! I'll try to have the next one up soon.**

**Cp**


	6. Totally and Utterly

Here Once Again

**This is the extremely short, and late, holiday chapter. Sorry for the wait, RL has been completely insane! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a tense silence as Silvertooth glared at me through narrowed eyelids. Not seeing a way out without revealing myself as an Immortal (kind of), which wouldn't go very well, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.<p>

"I am Harriette Potter!" As soon as the words slipped from my tongue I wanted to pull them back. Seeing my account manger's anger growing, and that the pressure on my neck was as well, I quickly continued. "Or at least, that's what my mother named me when I was born, if I'm still completely Harriette though…. I'm not even sure."

Silvertooth narrowed his eyes in contemplation and I realized that I managed to intrigue him. He didn't move, or pull back the blade, but the fire in his eyes dimmed just a bit. "Explain." He barked.

My mind whirling as I tried to find the right things to say, I continued, "I recently came into a magical inheritance, I guess you can say, and it left my mind more than a bit jumbled…which is why I think Magic wouldn't accept my name as Harriette Potter. I really don't know how much said inheritance affected me, and to be honest I completely forgot that it might be an issue until just now. I swear that I am who I say I am, however."

There was another tense silence, though this one felt much more like a pregnant pause. Then Silvertooth seemed to nod and was suddenly behind his desk again, though his blade was still in his hand.

"Gringotts' has wards that allow us to sense our clients' emotions as well as magic. Our wards gave us some interesting readings regarding you, which is why I had you sign such a parchment. To see if you were an imposter that we could not sense." Here Silvertooth's eyes narrowed again as he slid a new piece of parchment towards me along with a dime sized smoky crystal. "There is a simple way to rectify this whole situation. Simply place a drop of blood onto the crystal and run it along the paper. Then we shall see if you are who you say you are."

I gulped, and prayed to Father that this wouldn't backfire on me spectacularly. I really didn't need my practically nonexistent Immotality to show up. Not that I thought it would, I barley had any of my Soul, how would it show up?

Taking a deep breath I picked up the small grey crystal and used a sharp edge to swiftly puncture my thumb. I let the blood run down the stone for just a moment, and once the stone glowed red, I ran it over the top of the paper as instructed.

Almost instantly elegant cursive started flowing down the page in blood red. The paper kept expanding, growing longer and longer as more and more names appeared. For a moment, I froze in fear and excitement, actually seeing proof that I had a family in front of me, before I banished the emotion. The Immortals were my Family, and I needed to remember that.

The air seemed to be electrically charged with anticipation as James and Lily's names flowed into being. Then mine appeared, and everything froze. Silvertooth muttered in his native tongue under his breath as I felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of me.

For on the blood written parchment read _**Harriette Jay Peverell-Immortalis **_and a single line connected me to the name _**Mortem Immortalis**_.

Well fuck.

Apparently my Soul or Magic or whatever wasn't too broken for the spell to recognize who I really was. Or at least, the Bond I had with Mortem…that I couldn't even sense at the moment!

Oh hey! I remember the Bond… I poked at my mind where I felt like it usually was, but felt nothing. Ok, so I really couldn't feel him. Damn.

And it still showed up on the paper.

Double fuck.

"Bloody hell," I muttered as I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples. Of course the universe just loves making things difficult for me. I had no idea if this was of Fati's doing or just simply my bad luck coming back to bite me in the ass, but at that point I didn't care. All I knew was that I was screwed. So very, very screwed.

At this point, it didn't even matter if Silvertooth knew the importance of the Immortalis name! It showed that I'm fucking married and a Peverell! Potter didn't even show up as my name anymore!

Yup, I'm totally and utterly screwed.

"I believe you have a few things to explain, Miss Peverell-Immortalis." Silvertooth's cold, edged voice snapped me back to reality, and prompted me to push away the feelings of self-pity and damnation.

I could handle this. If I could deal with Fati for however long I had, then I could manage an angry, distrustful goblin. Hopefully.

"Ok, so maybe I haven't been completely truthful… but I swear I didn't know that this was going to pop up! I mean, I'm married? Why on earth does it show that?!" I exclaimed, my mind whirling as I tried and failed to find a way to talk myself out of this.

I didn't even notice that my fingers were twitching against my thighs again.

I did, however, notice Silvertooth's expression morph into one of skepticism and question.

"So, the fact that your marriage showed up on our inheritance test is more surprising than the fact you are married in the first place?" Silvertooth inquired and I almost groaned aloud.

Damn it.

I should've caught that.

The Cloak nudged me, bringing up a specific thing that Silvertooth had just said, and this time I actually did groan. Damn those goblin emotion reading and truthfulness wards.

"I am only going to ask you to be honest with me one more time, before this room is flooded with guards." Silvertooth practically growled, obviously done with the verbal games.

I swallowed slowly as Silvertooth continued menacingly. "Now, tell me who you are, the honest truth this time; and explain how you are married to a primal power, much less the embodiment of death itself."

My eyes widened as I realized that Silvertooth knew about Immortals. Did all goblins? Or was Silvertooth just special? Had one of my Siblings snuck through before the dimension sealed itself and left me some tools? Was Infinitas responsible for this? Or Mortem?

The Cloak nudged me again and at its prompting I took a deep breath and refocused. That really was a problem in this body. I blame my Soul.

"Alright, look. I really need this to stay as confidential as possible." I start as I lean back in my chair and pinned Silvertooth with a piercing look. "A long time ago, I was born – in this world – Harriette Potter. Later, I inherited the name Peverell from my ancestors, and eventually I became Aequivalere Immortalis, embodiment of Balance and the Bonded of Mortem Immortalis, Death himself.

"I shall not explain my current situation, or why I've returned to this time and place." I stated coldly, my eyes narrowing until they were small hard chips. "But I need to know if the Goblin Nation is going to be an obstacle in my path, and how you know of Immortals in the first place."

The barest of electrical crackles appeared around me as my aura manifested lightly. There was no need to show how weak I was at the moment, or how I wasn't even an Immortal anymore. That I was keeping to myself.

"Peace, Lady Immortalis." Silvertooth said simply as he straightened up in his chair and his anger faded away. "The Goblin Nation and many other races in this world know of your people, if only in legend and not by name. We too had believed you to be only myths until one day, about sixty-five years ago, a Primal – an Immortal as you say – manifested in front of our King while he was eating dinner. She declared herself to be Time herself, and declared that the next Peverell heir would be one of her Sisters, and had us put the account in stasus and declare the line extinct until such a time that she appeared."

I chuckled lightly; of course Infinitas was behind this. My Elder Sister was much too crafty for her own good; or at least, that was what my gut was telling me. Were all of my Siblings this overprotective, or was it just her?

"Then, five years ago, Death himself appeared in my office, telling me that his Bonded would need my assistance in the future, and that if I valued my Soul and my place in the afterlife, I would help you." Silvertooth shook his head slowly as if he still couldn't believe it. I just stared at him wide eyed.

Mortem had been here? Where else had he been? Why hadn't he shown up instead of Infinitas, or at least with her?

Had he just left me here by myself? He had been able to get into this bubble dimension long enough to threaten a shadow's nonexistent soul but not to come see me? Why? Didn't he care?

The Cloak once again refocused me with a forceful mental nudge that felt more like a scolding than a reminder. It was then that I realized Mortem had helped create the Hallows, or at least I think he did, so of course they would stick up for him.

I could dwell on hand I'd be dealt later. I had to deal with the goblins first.

"Ok," I said slowly, leaning back in my chair and letting my aura fade. Even such a small manifestation had taken it out of me. "So, besides the obvious, does this change anything?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean by 'change'," Silvertooth answered slowly, a contemplative look on his face. "Does this change your relations with the Goblin Nation? Absolutly. Does this change your financial holdings within the bank? I'm afraid not.

"While the Peverell family has always been a weathly and influencial one, I'm afraid any vualts that the family had were siezed centuries ago. In addition, t he Immortalis name holds sway with those that know of your kind, but otherwise is mostlly unknown.

"Outside of these walls you'll only find only the Peverell name holds any weight, and that will only be in the old pureblood circles." Silvertooth explained simply and I nodded my head.

More political clout was nice, even if I had no plan to use it after this summer. Though I suppose it was still nice to have just in case.

"Wait, but before, you mentioned that the Peverell accounts had been frozen. If there aren't any accounts, then what had been frozen?" I asked, wondering what was different this time around. Sure, I had inherited the Peverell name in the last world eventually but the accounts had never been frozen, and the vaults still existed.

What had changed, besides the obvious?

A wicked but pleased grin appeared on Silvertooth's face and he actually chuckled as he clicked his fingers and a manilla file appeared on his desk.

I wondered for a moment if he was trying to show off.

"You have a keen mind, expected for one of your kind." He commented as he slid over the folder. It was then that I realized that it was sealed with a familiar looking blood rune. Knowing what needed to be done without being told, I pricked my thumb and smeared the blood over the magical wax as I picked up the folder.

Instantly and seemlessly the folder unsealed itself and fell open in my hands. My eyes scanned the contents quickly, while I passed the knowledge over to the Cloak who was waiting eagerly.

I blinked, and then blinked again.

"I have a manor." I said slowly as I read over the details again. There was only one matter that Gringotts still dealt with when the Peverell line had vanished and that was the upkeep and deed of their family manor - which was just a fancy name for a very large, nice old cabin on some hundred odd acres.

"Indeed you do." Silvertooth said, chuckling. "In addition to the Potter properties, this homestead is now in your posession. No one, not even those mornons at the Ministry, has record of this house. In fact, it is a secret even in the Goblin Nation. The manor is under a very old variation of the Fidules Charm, and when it was sealed, well the knowledged of its existence was also sealed away.

"This home will be for you to do with what you wish. I imagine that the magic sustaining the place has faded over the years, so you might need a few construction workers' assistance to make the place inhabitable again. If you need such assistance, Gringotts can provide some recomendations."

I nodded thoughtfully at Silvertooth's words. I wasn't sure if the Peverell Manor would help me in any way, but I suppose it would always do to have a trumpt card or two. Especially one that my Sister had made sure that I would recieve.

Though why Infinitas had gone to such lengths, I had no idea. But I had a feeling that she was someone I rarely understood.

The Cloak nudged my mind again, and pushed forward a flash of a memory from just a few minutes ago. I frowned as I thanked the Cloak. I probably wouldn't have gotten through half of the things I needed to today at Gringotts.

I wondered if my mind was always this scattered or if my Soul really was to blame.

"Um, changing the subject, Silvertooth." I began hesitently as I put the Peverell file back on his desk. "But is Peverell-Immortalis my legal name?"

"Yes," Silvertooth adknowledged simply with a nod. "Or rather, magic declared it your legal name as soon as it appeared on that paper."

I nodded slowly, that made as much sense as just about anything else in this world, this time around or not.

"Is there someway to perhaps...delay that briefing from reaching the Ministry and Hogwarts for a time period? This adds perfectly to the trump card I will need in a few weeks."

A lopsided grin spread Silvertooth's lips wide, revealing his sharp and wicked looking teeth.

"The Ministry has to constantly apologize for late paperwork due to clerical error. I'm sure that Gringotts' reputation won't be tarnished too badly by a similar occurance just this once."

I outright laughed at that, a weight finally lifting from my chest. The Cloak ampllified my amusement, and soon I felt better than I had since my true-ish identity came to light.

"That would be greatly apreciated." I said once I was able to get my chuckles back under control. While Silvertooth hadn't started laughing, I could see the asumement in his eyes by the way they gleamed.

At least that relationship hadn't been ruined.

"Now, I am afraid I can't tell you where to find Peverell Manor, returning to the matter for just a moment. But the Family Magics should lead you to it should you wish." He said, bringing the converstaion back around once again.

I nodded once. At least that would mean that it would be that much more dificult for anyone else to find the place, or me, if the need ever arose.

"Now, is that all today?" Silvertooth asked while his eyes continued to gleam. While I was happy that our relationship was much smoother this time around, I wasn't sure how I felt about being a seemingly constant source of ammusment for the goblin.

"Yes, I believe it is." I said with a sigh, suddenly feeling quite exhaused as the past few hours caught up with me.

"Well then," Silvertooth said as he got to his feet, and I are swiftly did the same. "Gringotts appreciated your business today, Lady Peverell-Immortalis. May you strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."

I quickly hid my surprise when Silvertooth bowed before me, but responded all the same.

"I thank Gringotts for their service today, and may gold always flow into your grasp." I said returning the bow.

Silvertooth have me his version of s smile before yelling loudly in his own tongue. Almost instant a nock sounded and the same young goblin from before appeared to escort me out.

"Thank you again, Silvertooth!" I called out over my shoulder as I left the office, my copies of the paperwork in hand.

I heard Silvertooth chuckle just ad his door slid shut; "It was my pleasure, M'Lady."

I smiled. Well, that went quite well if you asked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know its been forever and that this is shorter that usual but things have been insane and internet at home has only recently started not go suck...<strong>

**I only just got back from an out of state, 10 day service trip with my class and I wasn't able to bring my laptop...so I got a bit of writing done on my phone but not much. Not nearly as much as I had hoped anyway :/ Sorry. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this little baby chapter, and I'll try to have something else up soon. **

**Thanks all;**

**Cp **


	7. Beginning of The Chaos

Here Once Again

**Oh my God! Am I actually writing?! **

**Here's another chapter, and the wait wasn't nearly as long this time! :)**

**(Amelia Claw caught that paragraph 3 was unfinished, so that's been fixed now. Thanks Amelia!)**

* * *

><p>It was well past lunch by the time I settled myself in at The Leaky Cauldron for some well-deserved food. I had actually gotten a lot more done today than I thought I'd be able to, and most of that was because of Silvertooth, and the fact that I was emancipated.<p>

In fact, because of my discoveries at Gringotts I hadn't needed to go to Gilton's to get the Trace removed, which had saved me a whole lot of time and a shit ton of money. I also hadn't needed to go sneaking around The Ministry to find the papers necessary to free Sirius.

With those two main things off of my to-do list, I had managed to get almost the entire list done. My magical PO Box had been easy enough to set up, and had barely taken five minutes of my time. After setting the Box up, sending the necessary files to Madam Bones regarding Sirius' case was simple. Being the (apparent) paranoid bitch that I am, I ended up charming the package to the teeth before also enclosing the three memories where "I" encountered Wormtail, in this timeline anyway. I didn't care what Bones thought of the overly charmed package. I wasn't taking any chances with Sirius' freedom.

(Not that I didn't trust Bones, I actually held her in rather high regard, but still. Better safe than sorry.)

Finding a scent blocking potion to hide me from Remus had taken a bit longer and cost me a touch more than I expected, but considering that I hadn't had to spend anything at Gilton's, it had definitely been worth it.

Then had come the more tedious part of the day, shopping. Yes, I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean that I automatically like shopping, especially when I'm alone. Though to be honest I have no idea if I'd like shopping with other people either. I mean, I didn't really have any other memories of when I was female – though I was sure it had happened before – but I suspected that I would enjoy shopping more with other people to keep it entertaining.

I hadn't spent long shopping in the Alley, just grabbing what I needed and a few other things that caught my eye. I bought all my school supplies for the next semester, or what I could remember needing anyway. I didn't bother buying Umbitch's book. It wasn't worth the parchment it was printed on, and much less the asking price.

Ok, so maybe I went a bit crazy in the Apothecary…buying about half of their stock of everything. But since I could actually remember quite a few handy potions from the first time around, I didn't want to be caught unprepared. Besides, who knew when a cool potion would come in handy? I liked being prepared.

Apparently.

I had been tempted to do something similar in Flourish and Blotts, but a mental nudge from the Cloak had calmed me down long enough for me to remember that I'd have access to the Hogwarts Library and the Room of Requirement as soon as the school year started; or sooner, if I decided to sneak in. Not to mention the Black library and all of the books in my vaults.

I wasn't sure what I'd do without the Cloak. Probably end up spending all of my inheritance on crap I didn't even realize I didn't need. Or do something embarrassing. Or both, knowing me.

I had even explored down in Knockturn, just looking for anything interesting. I hadn't really found much, not even a single book caught my attention. Though I did attract a lot of attention from everyone else in the Alley. Hey, I looked like a weird Muggle-Born; it as bound to attract attention. Not that anyone even said a word to me, mind. Just barely projecting my aura invisibly kept people away.

Ok, so maybe the Cloak helped too. I swore that the Hallow was being over protective. Even now I had the Cloak's magic wrapped around my own, shielding me from notice while in the tavern. Not that the pub was very full mind; besides myself, only Tom, a mother and her young child, and a man dressed in rags were here.

But still, I guess being overprotected is better than being discovered, especially in my situation.

The Cloak swelled with pride as I pushed my plate away. I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet.

Lovely, now the Hallow was never going to leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Somewhere Else<p>

A tall young man with inky black hair slowly lumbered onto the crest of a large hill. Sunbeams peaked through the low hanging clouds, catching the figure's hair and tinting it a brilliant blue color. The boy's checks were rosey red as he gasped in air, trying to regain his breath.

Leaning forward, he braised himself by gripping his thighs tightly.

He had never felt this way before, never experienced such physical exhaustion. His feet ached, his lungs burned, and he was sore in places he had never even felt before.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his hair to hide his face for just a moment more as he wallowed in the aches and pains of his current body.

"I don't know how you do this," He muttered to himself, getting used to the fact that he actually depended on this body of flesh and blood to find his other half. "But I don't believe I'm going to mock Mortals ever again."

But the agony of his newly constructed physical body was nothing compared the burning anguish coming from the distorted Bond. He could sense his Bonded, but couldn't reach out to her. Something was blocking him, and although he had been catching random snippets of her thoughts and emotions, he did not believe that she could sense him at all.

"I'm coming," He said, his eyes snapping open as they flashed black. "You aren't going to go through this alone."

His moment of weakness and indulgence passed and he straightened up and gritted his teeth. A look of cold hard determination glinted in his silver colored eyes, and he strode down the hill towards the town below.

Perhaps by the time he reached the village his bound powers would be stable enough for him to actually use him.

He wasn't overly fond of being human so far.

* * *

><p>Privet Drive, 7:15 pm<p>

I groaned as I fell back onto my bed with a sigh. I was so sick of being here, and I had only been back in the house for an hour!

After finishing lunch at the Cauldron I had gone shopping on the 'normal' side of London. I had gotten myself a whole bunch of clothes, shoes, and pretty much anything else I could think of. Thankfully I put an undetectable expansion charm on my backpack so I wasn't carrying more bags than I could see over.

Of course, it hadn't been until after I returned 'home' that I realized that I had completely forgotten about the Dursleys.

I had walked in right as they were eating dinner – I had apparated a few blocks away and then walked to the house invisibly, thanks to the fact I was now Trace-less – and let's just say that it had been less than pleasant. Vernon had blown up at me, yelling and calling me all sorts of names. Petunia of course hadn't taken my make over well, and had also started yelling. Dudley had just sat there staring at me while he continued to stuff his face.

I ended up having to use a few not-so-subtle spells to get the two to shut up enough for me to talk.

Then I ended up having to bribe them with a few hundred pounds so that I could actually _stay _here for the next week or so. Since it was the 25th of July, I had about a week until the Dementor attack and the Order picking me up. I really didn't want to stay at Privet Drive for another _minute, _but considering I needed to be here for the Dementor attack so I could end up facing the Wizengamot. I was going to show the Ministry, and Dumbles, that I wasn't just some pathetic kid that they could walk all over.

Besides, it would be easier to find the other two Hallows if I wasn't on the run from three different organizations.

A tapping at my window shattered my thoughts. Rolling over and opening my eyes I saw that it was Hedwig, and she had a letter in her talons.

A small smile slipped onto my lips as I rolled out of bed and opened the window for her. Hedwig flew into the room with a grace only she could muster. She looped around the room before landing on my shoulder and holding out the letter for me to take.

"Well, they sure were fast, weren't they?" I asked, realizing that the letter must be from the Order.

Hedwig hooted softly in agreement before nipping affectionately at my ear. I rolled my eyes fondly and stroked her head.

"You did a good job, girl." I told one of my oldest friends softly. "Now, why don't you go get a drink and then take a nap? I'm sure watching the Order react to my letter was rather amusing."

Hedwig let out a bark of laughter – almost as if in agreement – before hopping off of my shoulder and flying swiftly to her stand and watering bowl. I chuckled at her behavior before popping the wax seal on the envelope and unfolding the letter within.

The Cloak's consciousness came to the surface and I felt its curiosity. We were both wondering how our odd little rhyme had been received.

_**Harriette Potter! **_

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the script that managed to sound scolding even through parchment. Of course it was Molly writing, she probably thought I was turning into the Twins or something.

"Well," I mused aloud. "At least she didn't send a Howler."

Though that probably was because I was living in a Muggle house more than anything else.

_**I don't know what is going through your head young lady, but I expect this behavior from the twins, not you! Not only did you interrupt breakfast, but you caused quite the ruckus with that letter of yours! You know owls are dangerous right now… oh, next time I see you we are having a very serious discussion young lady! **_

I couldn't help but snicker, the last part was obviously scrawled in haste. Someone – maybe even Arthur – had realized that she was writing to me and had taken the quill.

_Seriously Harriette, what one earth was that about? _

"Hermione, of course." I muttered to myself, none of the Order members would actually write anything. I wasn't supposed to know about them yet.

_You've confused a great number of people who are all rather worried about you. I told them it was you just poking fun at everyone because you're bored and maybe a tad frustrated, but seriously. That is no excuse to send us rubbish junk mail. _

I rolled my eyes. Hey, it wasn't like I was spamming them…yet….that was an idea…

A tad frustrated? Please, if I had seen that the first time around I would've thrown a fit. Such idiots… did they really expect me to be happy with being stuck in the Dursley's with no contact while being stalked by more or less invisible people?

Looking down at the letter again, I realized that the quill had been stolen out of Hermione's hand, if the ink splatters were anything to go by.

**Hey kiddo **

"The twins," I said, slightly surprised. The twins so rarely wrote to me that I hadn't expected them to send a reply. I didn't know which one was writing, but they were the only ones to call me kiddo at this point in the time stream… besides Sirius.

**Not sure what you were going for, but you definitely made quite a stir! Can't wait to see you, Little Imp, Ron is moping around more than usual with his 'best mate' here. Is mischief managed? Or is there more coming? **

The handwriting changed again, and I had a feeling that the twins had been banished from letter-writing.

_Just try to behave, Harriette; and don't listen to the twins. You have to be the mature one here, you're almost fifteen. _

"Ha," I scoffed, "cause fifteen is _so _old."

It really wasn't especially when you compared it to the years that I _remembered _living. Besides, who ever said that maturity had to come with age?

Glancing down at the paper, I realized that Sirius had been the one to sign it. It was scribbled quickly, like he was doing it when no one was looking. It was then that I realized that he had probably done just that.

I wasn't supposed to know that everyone was together after all.

Nice one, Prongslet.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as warmth bubbled up from my chest. Sirius…

The Cloak hummed in my mind and suddenly, I remembered that just because I was voluntarily stuck here, didn't mean I couldn't have some fun.

"Time to make that old Marauder proud." I told myself.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Mortem's back even earlier this time! I hope you like the chapter. It's a touch short, but oh well. <strong>

**In the next chapter we get to see things from the Order's point of view as E're reins down chaos. Hope the letter sounded authentic. I eventually just gave up on it to be honest. **

**Thanks to everyone who's read, fav'ed, followed, and reviewed! You all rock!**

**Cp **


	8. Breakfast With The Order

HOA

**Hi again! At this rate, I might actually start updating regularly again! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>July 25th, 1995<br>Grimmauld Place, 8am.

"Ron! Chew _and _swallow before you open your mouth! I swear to Merlin, where you got your table manners, young man, I haven't the faintest!" Molly Weasley exclaimed to her youngest boy, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

" 'Orry, 'um." Ron mumbled out between the large bite of food in his mouth. Molly threw her hands up into the air before turning back towards the oven with a huff.

Hermione gave Ron a rather disgusted look before turning her attention back towards the large book in front of her. Many would wonder how Hermione would be able to read and eat at the same time, but those who are familiar with such avid readers knew that it wasn't that impressive of a feat.

Thankfully for the young bookworm, most of those living at Grimmauld were used to her behavior by now. Though, she was also used to their behavior as well, so breakfast started out rather simply.

Arthur was already at work, and Molly had gotten up early with her husband to start breakfast. Piles of eggs, ham, and toast were already out and on the table by the time that Hermione and Ginny – followed reluctantly by a barely awake Ron – wandered into the kitchen.

The twins had Apparated down about ten minutes later – much to their mother's displeasure – the smell of food drawing them from their slumber. Soon after the kitchen was so full of laughter and noise, everyone eventually waking up, and the smell so strong it drew Sirius from his room at the top of the house.

He wasn't the last to join them though, Remus – who was staying at headquarters between missions – and Tonks – who had crashed there the night before after her 'guard duty' was finished – also joined in. It was safe to say that by the time Hedwig flew in through an open window, the kitchen was quite full.

From Sirius at the head of the table, to the twins at the opposite end, everyone fell silent as the snowy owl swooped in and dropped her mistress' letter on the table, barely missing the large bowl of scrambled eggs. With a hoot, she landed on top of one of the large cabinets and settled in. She didn't know if they would want to send a reply to her mistress, but she definitely knew that this new mood her mistress was in would cause an amusing scene.

Post owls were smarter than wizards gave them credit for.

"A letter from Harriette this early?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise, bookmarking – _never _dog-earing – the page she was on and closing her large book.

"Apparently." Remus said as he picked the letter up off the table.

"Well, who's it addressed to?" Ron asked, for once his mouth not full of food.

Remus turned the letter over, and raised an eyebrow.

"It says "Everyone in the Musty Old Place" … you don't think she knows, do you?" The werewolf asked slowly, turning his confused gaze from the letter to Sirius.

Sirius' eyes narrowed; but before anyone was able to discover the emotion, his face settled into the perfect mast of confusion.

"Don't be ridiculous." Molly dismisses his concerns as she wiped her hands on her apron and wandered closer to the table. "There's no way she could know."

Sirius just made a thoughtful hum, his eyes never wandering from the letter in his fellow Marauder's hands.

"Well," The twin on the left – George – said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Are you going to open it?" The one on the right – Fred – continued.

"Because I'm sure," George drawled.

"That the little imp wants us to just sit here staring at the envelope." They finished together, sly looks on their faces.

"Gah!" Hermione exclaimed, giving the two the stink eye. "I really wish you two wouldn't call her that!"

The twins shrugged as the more fun loving adults *cough*Tonks, Remus and Sirius*cough* snickered.

"It's not like she minds." They both intoned before turning and staring pointedly at Remus.

"Oh, give it here." Tonks exclaimed, fed up with her crush's hesitance. Remus tried to hide a blush, and failed. It wasn't his fault he had been lost in thought.

Tonks swiftly pulled out the letter, glanced at it, blinked, and then blinked again.

"Well," She said after a semi tense moment of silence. "That's odd."

"Wha?" Ron asked after stuffing another slice of toast into his mouth. He was the only one at the table still eating of course. Or at least, he was until Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to almost choke on said toast.

"Just read it aloud." Molly said, wondering what Harriette was writing about this early in the morning. Worry gnawed at her mind, but she quickly pushed it aside. She was safe, nothing to worry about.

"If ya say so." Tonks shrugged before clearing her throat.

"_Tick Tock goes the clock,_

_Harriette's away,_

_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_Welcome E're to the stage." _

Everyone shared bewildered looks as Tonks started reading a poem… or was it a song? Either way, they were quite shocked. What did she mean Harriette was away? Who was E're? Did this mean something, or was the young Potter just messing with them?

"Since when does Harriette write poetry?" Hermione asked, "Much less have any sense of rhythem?"

Everyone – bar Sirius – shrugged and Tonks continued.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_E're's very bored."_

"Maybe she's going by E're now?" George suggested, but everyone glared at him and shushed him. Fred patted his back sympathetically as George pouted.

"_Tick tock, shall we see_

_If Tommy-Boy keeps score?"_

"Tommy…" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror as Sirius snorted and started chuckling under his breath.

Only his goddaughter would dare to call Voldemort that.

"Does she have a death wish?" Molly practically yelled, but Tonks continued on anyway. The metamorph wondered if this could get any weirder.

"_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_She's still quite mad you see_

_Tick tock, and all too soon_

_You shall see it too."_

Everyone paled at this declaration as the air became tense, but perhaps no one more noticeably than Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had seen how explosive Harriette's temper could be, and Sirius knew quite well that her temper was the perfect combination of her mother's fiery one and her father's explosive one. Neither wanted to hear that she was angry, much less from a slightly creepy rhyme.

"Harriette's rather scary when she's angry." Fred pointed out pointlessly.

"She turns into a scary, fiery little imp." George said, trying to break some of the tension that had entered the room.

Sirius's heart clenched in worry for his goddaughter; something was definitely wrong.

Clearing her throat again, Tonks continued.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You've abandoned and ignored her,"_

Sirius started muttering under his breath, his eyes dark. His fists clenched under the table and his teeth grinded together. He would never abandon Prongslet.

Hermione paled and nibbled at her lip, as Molly frowned. Ron just sadly poked at his eggs as Remus' heart clenched. Ginny looked worried.

"_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_Even for the Order"_

As one, everyone's eyes widened and Molly let out a gasp of shock. Tonks froze, as Sirius and Remus stiffened.

"Fuck," Tonks finally managed to say, shattering the silence.

"Someone go Floo Dumbledore!" Molly exclaimed, and Remus jumped out of his seat and rushed up the stairs towards the dining room, which held the nearest Floo.

"How on earth can she know?" Hermione asked, as Ron and Ginny shared a pale faced look.

"Well," George started slowly, trying to mask how surprised he was. "She always has had a knack for knowing stuff she shouldn't."

"I mean," Fred also reasoned. "If anyone were to find out, it'd be her."

"But how? I mean, we barely even know anything about the Order and we live here!" Ginny exclaimed, speaking up for the first time since the letter arrived.

Everyone fell into a contemplative silence before Tonks shook her head and said, "I'm going to continue now."

Everyone nodded, wondering what else Harriette was going to drop on them in this weird poem.

They all missed the calculating glint in Sirius' eyes.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You guarded her and stalked her_

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_Even for the Order"_

No one dared speak; though Molly almost protested that they hadn't been stalking her. The tension in the air returned, and Tonks found herself almost singing the blasted poem.

_Tick tock, goes the clock.  
>Tick tock, goes the clock<br>Tick tock, goes the clock._

Hermione rolled her eyes and the twins snickered. Now it was sounding more like a song than a poem.

"_Order, do you see?_

_You re-ally should have known_

_That she always knows._

_It's her life she leads."_

"…Why's she suddenly talking about herself like that?" Ron asked, no longer hungry and a confused look on her face.

"Oh dear," Molly muttered as Hermione continued to chew on her lip.

"It's really not a good sign, referring to herself in third person like that." She said, almost to herself.

"That sounds like our little imp alright." George muttered, Fred nodding in agreement.

Sirius's grey eyes were practically burning a hole into the parchment. What was going on with his goddaughter? If he hadn't known any better it was as if…

Tonks continued.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You guarded her and stalked her_

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_Even for the Order"_

"We have not been stalking her…" Molly muttered under her breath, while Tonks shifted uneasily in the chair. What if it had been her that had given all of them away? She had tripped while on guard duty more times than she wanted to admit.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_You followed that ol' codger_

"Harriette!" Hermione gasped, as it clicked just who Harriette was talking about.

"The nerve of that girl!" Molly blustered.

Ginny just blinked wide eyed as Sirius and Ron snickered.

"Well, he is rather old." Ron pointed out, causing his mother to glare at him.

"Not one more word out of you, Ronald Weasley!" She screeched.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_Let chaos rein forever"_

Everyone but Sirius – who was a Marauder and therefore immune – shivered at the wide, crooked grins that spread across the twins' faces. None of them wanted to know what the twins were grinning about in such a fashion.

"_Oh, she shall." _The two thought together, rubbing their hands together in anticipation. _"We'll see to that." _

"_Tick tock, goes the clock_

_So what now shall you say?_

_Tick tock, and all too soon_

_Your li'l pawn's flown away."_

There was another moment of silence before Tonks sighed and put the letter down, rubbing her temples.

"Well, that's the end of it." She said finally, almost glaring at the offending parchment.

"She didn't even sign it?" Ginny asked, but the twins just scoffed at their little sister.

"Like she needs to." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah," George continued. "We all know it's from her."

Ginny slowly nodded at her older brothers, accepting that they had a point.

"I don't know what that girl was thinking!" Molly exclaimed muttering under her breath, fiddling with a towel.

"Maybe leaving her alone with such little information wasn't such a good idea…" Hermione mused to herself and Tonks found herself agreeing with the younger witch. She hadn't even met Harriette but from what she'd heard, she wasn't one to be content with just sitting around, especially while being coddled.

"I suspect that this may just be an attempt at what Harriette believes is retribution." Dumbledore said as he strode into the kitchen. His purple robes were as bright as ever and made Tonks even cringe, her hair turning to a darker shade of pink to counteract the brightness. Remus followed at his heels, and seemed rather relieved that the headmaster was there.

"Well then," Dumbledore said as paused next to Sirius, who was still contemplating something. "Let's see this infamous letter."

Without a word, Tonks passed the letter to the rather ancient wizard. No one said a word as Albus quickly read the poem.

"Do you think she actually knows about the Order, Albus?" Molly asked anxiously, as Dumbledore hummed.

He swiftly took out his wand and started muttering many different detection charms under his breath. Tonks blushed at not thinking of doing the same, as did Lupin. She was an Auror after all, and Remus used to be a DADA professor. They both should've thought to do that, in their minds anyway.

"Well, the letter is definitely from Harriette," Dumbledore said eventually, causing Sirius and the twins to roll their eyes. They already knew that. "And it has not been tampered with. As to whether or not Harriette knows about us… despite what the poem implies, there is no way for her to have found out about us. Most likely, she is simply trying to unnerve us, saying things she doesn't completely understand."

Molly nodded, the strain draining from her shoulders as she relaxed. Ginny seemed to have accepted Albus' explanation, but Ron was a bit more uncertain. He knew Harriette, and she wouldn't say something she didn't mean. Hermione appeared to be thinking along similar lines, as her eyes were nodded slightly. Harriette had always had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't.

Tonks relaxed, but still chewed on her lips. Auror training had taught her not to believe in coincidences, and this was too much of one to ignore. Not to mention her gut told her that Harriette knew more than they thought.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Remus said, his logical side arguing with the side of him that believed in Albus. There wasn't any way Albus could be wrong, right? Harriette couldn't know about the Order.

The twins and Sirius were the only ones to catch the look in Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes. The twins had always avoided the Headmaster when they could, their Souls always inched when he was near and they never had any idea why. But now, now they knew that Dumbledore was lying about something, and that something had to do with Harriette. He looked far too thoughtful about this, and not in a good way.

Sirius' eyes glittered darkly as his mine whirled. There were so many possibilities before him now, and he had no answers. But if the letter was any indication, his goddaughter might just have the solution to his problem. The only question was, how much did she remember?

"Well then," The headmaster said, clapping his hands together and breaking the silence. "If that is all, I believe I shall return to Hogwarts. I am afraid that paperwork does not believe in Summer Break."

With a small chuckle, Albus turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading upstairs towards the Floo.

Only the twins, Sirius, and Hermione noticed that Albus had slipped the poem into his pocket. All four wondered why the headmaster would want Harriette's note, but for different reasons.

As breakfast continued, Tonks and Remus starting a conversation with Hermione and Ginny about defense while the twins whispered away with Ron, Sirius silently excused himself.

Chance was in the air, he could feel it. There was only one question: what would be different this time around?

* * *

><p>Later that day – after three different letters had gotten burned, ripped, and crumpled courtesy of the twins – Sirius managed to come back downstairs long enough to sign the group letter addressed his goddaughter. After securing the letter to Hedwig's leg, he watched from the windowsill as the snowy owl soared away. Hopefully he would get his answers soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this scene ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be! Don't worry, there'll be more chapters featuring the Order's reactions as we go along. And what's up with Sirius? For my older readers, I bet you remember! I'm dropping hits a lot sooner this time around. Also, why does Dumbles make the twins so uncomfortable? Can any of you older readers guess? I'll dedicate a chapter to someone if they manage to get it right! <strong>

**Oh, and if anyone wants to suggest an awesome prank, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Let me know what you think! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!**

**Thanks to everyone!  
>Cp<strong>


End file.
